Un héroe de otra época
by fernando2308
Summary: Perseo es un hijo de Poseidón que no sabe que lo es hasta que la guerra esta por llegar a Esparta. Su padre idea un plan para salvarlo de lo inevitable y preservarlo para el cumplimiento de la profecía. El corazón del héroe se queda prendado de una joven inmortal que vivirá para verlo convertirse en el héroe que salvara al Olimpo. Podrán finalmente desafiar a la muerte?
1. Soldado Espartano

**HOLA! AQUÍ ESTOY… COMO VERAN ESTA ES UNA NUEVA HISTORIA… NO SE EXACTAMENTE CADA CUANTO TIEMPO VOY A ACTUALIZAR… PERO SI SE QUE NO SERA ANTES DE QUE POR LO MENOS LLEGUEMOS A 20 REVIEWS POR CAP… SUENA SENCILLO NO ES ASI? **

**ESTA HISTORIA ES SOBRE PERCY Y… TENDRAS QUE AVERIGUARLO MÁS ADELANTE =) NO SE PREOCUPEN NO TENDRAN QUE ESPERAR MUCHO. **

**SI ERES UN NUEVO LECTOR QUE NO HA LEIDO NINGUNO DE MIS OTROS 2 FICS TE INVITO A QUE LOS LEAS… ESTE FIC TENDRA LA MIS CALIDAD Y DEDICACION QUE LOS DOS PRIMEROS ASI QUE AVISALE A TOOOODOS TUS AMIGOS OK!? BUENO QUE LO DISFRUTEN!**

* * *

><p><strong>PRÓLOGO<strong>

Yo soy Perseo un soldado del ejército Espartano y esta es mi historia.

Es la ley natural que los hijos entierren a los padres… Primero me toco enterrar a mi madre antes de que yo pudiera terminar mi entrenamiento y ser un guerrero espartano, ella era una noble mujer… trabajadora, que se encargó de criarme lo mejor que pudo, siempre me dijo que yo estaba destinado para algo grande y aunque no pudiera verlo aún, en su momento seria todo más claro y estaría preparado para ese momento. Hace un año me toco enterrar a mi padrastro. Él se unió a mi madre cuando yo era aún un bebe… y aunque no tuvieron hijos propios siempre me quiso como si fuera suyo. Soy el hijo único de una humilde familia que se dedicaba a cuidar ovejas... por lo menos eso es lo que yo hacía hasta que llegue a la edad en la cual... mi padrastro, un orgulloso ex soldado espartano me envió al entrenamiento para formarme como un soldado. Me quede solo… sin nadie que velara por mi… solo tenía a mis hermanos de armas, ellos eran mi familia ahora.

La vida de un soldado espartano transcurre en dos simples palabras: Vencer o morir. Si vences la gloria te acompaña junto con el reconocimiento por luchar tan aguerridamente y si mueres... la gloria te acompaña porque diste la vida por proteger a Esparta y su gente. Sea como sea... la gloria nos acompaña, nacimos para eso. El entrenamiento era brutal... pero era de esperarse ya que se necesitan hombres de verdad para que conformen el ejército espartano. Como diría la reina Gorgo: _Solo las espartanas traen al mundo hombres de verdad_. Y no se equivocó. Pero nadie dijo que convertirse en hombre fuera sencillo. El dolor que te hacen experimentar en los entrenamientos es indescriptible. Cualquier otra cultura lo tomaría como un abuso y trato inhumano... pero no nosotros. Para nosotros el dolor es una debilidad y solo experimentándolo podremos llegar a dominarlo.

No me costó demasiado en destacar, a pesar que no quería hacerlo, prefería mantenerme dentro del estándar, mi habilidad con la espada, era algo que fluía de manera natural, muchos de mis camaradas llegaron a decir que había sido tocado por los dioses y que debido a eso se debía mi habilidad innata con la espada. Solamente mi rey… Leónidas era tan bueno como yo en combate y eso me era suficiente para estar más que honrado. Se especulaba que Leónidas era un hijo del mismísimo Ares y que por eso era tan aguerrido en combate. Demostró su valía como todo espartano a muy temprana edad. Porque en Esparta solo los valientes combates… no hay espacio para los débiles. Aún recuerdo cuando me toco probarme a mí mismo que era digno de ese legado de grandes guerreros, fue una prueba devastadora para cualquiera, pero como espartano no podía fallar… y no lo hice.

Cuando tenía 20 años y había terminado mi entrenamiento formal para pasar a ser parte del ejército, tenía a mi cargo 100 hombres, a los cuales tenía no solamente que entrenar, sino que también íbamos en patrullas periódicas, todo este asunto de los persas queriendo conquistar el mundo nos mantenía alerta, asi que mi rey no dejaba de enviar patrullas para evitar sorpresas. Pero una de esas patrullas fue especial.

**FLASHBACK**

_Habíamos salido de madrugada para aprovechar el fresco de la mañana, mis 100 hombres me acompañaban y poco a poco fuimos dividiéndonos en grupos de 10 para poder cubrir la mayor cantidad de territorio a lo largo de las Termopilas y sus alrededores… los rumores de que Jerjes quería conquistar todo el mundo conocido nos hizo tomar nuestras precauciones._

_Finalmente solo quede con un par de hombre que nos tocó cubrir el espacio por donde en un supuesto caso de invasión tendríamos que levantar la muralla que se había destruido con el paso del tiempo. El solo respirar el aire que traía la brisa del mar me hacía olvidar todo esos rumores sobre guerra y destrucción. Yo no peleaba por mi familia… mi madre murió antes de verme convertido en soldado, pero estoy seguro que estaría orgulloso de mi, y mi padrastro ya está al borde de la muerte. Peleo por mi rey y mi pueblo algo que algunas personas podrían llamar locura, pero para mí tiene un significado mucho más importante._

_Descendí al mar para refrescarme un momento. El calor podía hacer el recorrido un poco insoportable, asi que me despoje de mi capa y deje mi lanza y mi escudo a buen recaudo, cuando entre en contacto con el agua, mi mente se aclaró, mis músculos se revitalizaron y empecé a sentir un tirón en el estómago que no había sentido antes. Entonces de en medio del agua una suave brisa se levantó en un pequeño remolino que cobro fuerza y poco a poco fue formando la figura de una hombre mayor, con túnicas y una baba prominente que se puso de pie delante mío con un tridente en la mano. Decir que estaba asombrado era poco, pero pudo más mi instinto asi que corrí en pos de mi lanza y mi escudo y me puse en posición de batalla._

_-"baja las armas Perseo…" dijo el espectro con seriedad mientras poco a poco se fue materializando, la verdad que era un poco aterrador._

_-"como sabes mi nombre?" le interrogue de manera un poco irrespetuosa, que hizo que la figura frunciera el ceño con un poco de disgusto._

_-"los dioses sabemos muchas cosas…" dioses? No puede ser… que significa todo esto, porque un dios se presentaría ante mí._

_-"dioses? Tu eres…?" balbucee con un poco de temor de mi falta de respeto y como había casi puesto mi vida al borde de la extinción._

"_si… yo soy Poseidon…" Poseidon… que raro que venga a nosotros… nosotros somos devotos de Apolo, pero no significaba que no veneráramos a os demás dioses._

_-"Poseidon… dios de los mares… hijo de Kronos…" las historias que mi madre me había contado en la niñez por fin estaban sirviendo para algo._

_-"el mismo… y también soy tu padre…" mi padre? No puede ser… mama dijo que mi padre murió antes de que yo naciera… ella no me mentiría… ella no lo haría… en todo caso porque jamás hizo nada por mí?_

_-"como!? A que te refieres" le grite con un poco de ira y otro poco de rencor en mi corazón. No podía simplemente aparecer para decirme soy tu padre y esperar que me lanzara a sus brazos como si siempre hubiera estado a mi lado._

_-"baja esa lanza muchacho y escucha… no tengo mucho tiempo…" replico desapareciendo su tridente y cruzándose los brazos. Finalmente me decidí a escuchar lo que tuviera que decir y en base a eso emitir un juicio a si era merecedor de llamarse padre mío._

"_te escucho…" le dije con una fría calma._

_-"conocí a tu madre… casi como estamos conociéndonos… en el mar… pero como sabes soy un dios… y no se nos permite estar en el mundo mortal… pero yo nunca te abandone… ese hombre que fue tu padrastro… yo lo envié… fue bueno… el manejo de la espada… una habilidad propia de los hijos de Poseidon… La fuerza, el coraje, la lealtad… y otras cosas más… es quien eres… un semidiós…" Los dioses son tan complicados… porque no pudo hacerse presente un par de veces en mi vida… siempre me pregunte porque mi padre habría tenido que morir antes que yo naciera, aunque mama siempre me contaba que me parecía mucho a él, más de lo que ella quisiera, ya que le hacía recordar mucho a él y ahora puedo ver porque, tengo el mismo cabello rebelde y los ojos verde mar._

_-"porque ahora? Tengo casi 22 años…" le reclame un poco contrariado y emocionado de saber las cosas que él había hecho por mí y tenía razón… podría haber tocado un mal padre, podría haber sido un fracaso en la formación militar sino fuera por mi habilidad con la espada y el combate. Y las otras virtudes que me hicieron un líder a pesar que no era lo que yo buscaba. _

_-"porque necesitas saber lo que está por venir…" acto seguido esto fue lo que escuche._

_**De los dioses más antiguos**_

_**Un mestizo llegará a dieciséis contra todo lo predicho**_

_**En un sueño sin fin el mundo verá**_

_**El alma del héroe, una hoja maldita segará**_

_**Una sola decisión con sus días acabará**_

_**El Olimpo preservará o asolará**_

_-"que significa esto?" sonaba como una profecía… pero sonaba tan irreal… al menos para mí, como si no tuviera sentido._

_-"significa que el Olimpo corre peligro… y que un mestizo o semidiós… hijo de los tres grandes será el que lo salve o destruya…" Poseidon hablaba como si yo hubiera nacido rodeado del conocimiento del mundo mitológico y sus códigos._

_-"y que tiene que ver conmigo…" la verdad es que trataba de haya alguna clase de conexión conmigo… que papel tengo yo en todo esto?_

_-"yo soy uno de los tres grandes… podrías ser tu…" claro... mamá me hablo de eso de los tres principales dioses o los tres grandes._

_-"soy solamente un soldado…" le dije con sinceridad, no soy un héroe como de los que se habla en estos tiempo… esos que hacen proezas y gozan del favor de los dioses._

_-"eres un semidiós Perseo… solo sé que tu destino es más grande de lo que puedes entender…" mama siempre dijo eso… siempre me dijo que yo estaba destinado para la grandeza, nunca le creí demasiado. _

_-"mama solía decir eso…" dije con nostalgia, de solo recordar sus palabras mil pensamientos y recuerdos venían a mi mente de los momentos que pasamos juntos. Cuando junto con mi padrastro me enseñaron a pastorear ovejas, como al comienzo solo pensaba en jugar con ellas, para luego aprender a cuidarlas y velar por ellas._

_-"lo se… yo le dije que tu habías nacido para algo grande…" dijo Poseidon con un tono apesadumbrado, como si hablarle del recuerdo de mi madre también hubiera tenido un golpe duro en su corazón, si es que los dioses tienen corazón. _

_-"entonces que se supone que pasara conmigo…?" quería saber porque me estaba confesando todas las cosas que me decía. _

_-"según hable con Apolo… esa profecía podría tomar tiempo en cumplirse… pero no podemos tomar riesgos…" Apolo… claro… dios de las profecías… entonces se supone que debo hacer algo para salvar al Olimpo?_

_-"entonces…" dije dándole pie a que continuara con lo que sea que tuviera que decirme._

_-"entonces debes confiar en mi…" su voz sonaba un poco dubitativa, como si sintiera remordimiento al decirme que confiara en él._

_-"porque debería…?" dije con sinceridad, no es como si la confianza se ganar en un par de minutos de charla. Necesitaba algo más que una experiencia con un dios._

_-"porque soy tu padre…" susurro casi abatido de pronunciar esas palabras. _

_-"que estuvo ausente toda mi vida…" le recordé lo que realmente era, no era un padre… a pesar de que biológicamente tal vez lo fuera, pero estar ausente en mi vida lo convertía en un extraño y solo eso._

_-"escucha… lo siento… no puedo volver el tiempo para reparar mis errores… pero si puedo asegurarme de que tu futuro este seguro…" sonaba sincero… las historias hablaban muy bien de Poseidon… lo retrataban como un padre amoroso y responsable… tal vez debía escuchar lo que quería decir… tal vez necesita una oportunidad de demostrarme que puede portarse como un padre._

_-"como harás eso?" la curiosidad me gano, mientras me acomodaba en una roca y me sentaba para poder escuchar su propuesta._

_-"debes confiar en mi… te lo pido…" su suplica termino por convencerme de que necesitaba una oportunidad… mi madre siempre me dijo que la compasión en la mayor de las fortalezas que podía tener… decidí usar de esa compasión para darle una oportunidad a mi verdadero padre… Jamás olvidaría a mi padrastro quien me crio como si fuera suyo, pero necesitaba reparar la relación con mi padre._

_-"está bien… pero… que debo hacer…?" suspire hondamente luego acceder a confiar en él._

_-"ahora escucha… atentamente" _

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Luego que regrese a la ciudad y después de dar un informe detallado a mi rey pude gozar de mi tiempo de licencia para poder regresar a mi tierra y reunir las pocas cosas que tenía y llevarla al lugar donde Poseidon me había indicado. Con un mes de licencia tendría tiempo de sobra para poder llegar a mi destino y luego reportarme a tiempo. El camino era largo y difícil… cruzar montañas y ríos para finalmente luego de 10 días llegar a donde Poseidon me dijo que encontraría un cueva donde podría descansar un poco y darle mis pertenecías para que él las guardara por mí. Me dio más indicaciones y algunos consejos para poder permanecer hasta que fuera el momento oportuno para que el interviniera… no podía darse el lujo de que Zeus se diera cuenta de que Poseidon estaba detrás de todo el plan porque no dudaría en matarme.

Luego de despedirme, me indico que regresara por otro lugar, puesto que había visto algunas patrullas persas rondando por el camino por el cual yo había venido, asi que decidí rodear, hacia tierras desconocidas… a un lugar donde nunca antes había estado. Un hermoso jardín se divisaba entre los árboles frondosos que me animaron a hacer un pare en mi viaje, me subí rápidamente a uno de esos árboles para poder descansar un poco y ser arrullado por el sonido de las aves que suavemente trinaban.

* * *

><p><strong>Y BIEN QUE LES PARECIO? POR FAVOR ME VENDRIAN BIEN VUESTROS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS… <strong>

**ESPERO LOS 20 COMENTS!**

**FER2A**


	2. Un encuentro inesperado

**LOS PROMETIDO ES DEUDA ASI QUE… AQUÍ ESTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO! LES CUENTO QUE ME CORTARON EL INTERNET EN CASA! (NO PAGUE! UPSSS) ASI QUE ESTOY HACIENDO UN ESFUERZO PARA PODER COMPLACERLES… **

**LOS CAPITULOS SERAN APROXIMADAMENTE DE 3-4 MIL PALABRAS… ASI QUE ESTA HISTORIA SERA UN POCO LARGA… ESPERO PODER MANTENER VUESTRA ATENCION TODO ESTE TIEMPO. **

**GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS! AUNQUE SIEMPRE HAY ALGUIEN QUE TE ESCRIBE ALGO COMO…. **_**"PREFIERO LOS PERCABETH"**_** JAJAJA =) ES MI BETHA LA QUE ESCRIBIO ESO ASI QUE ME SIENTO EN LA LIBERTAD DE BROMEAR UN POCO! JEJEJE (NO ME ODIES)**

**BUENO A LEER! Y… NOS VEMOS EN LOS 41 REVIEWS! =) EXITOS!**

El sueño fue reparador, pero aún se sentía un poco cansado por la larga travesía, Poseidón parecía ser una buena persona, pero aún no se me sentía en confianza como para llamarlo padre. Me desperté pensando en aquel jardín que se veía en el horizonte y que desde la copa del árbol en el que estaba se podía ver con claridad. Tal vez en otro momento podría darme un paseo por ese jardín extraño… es momento de seguir con mi travesía. Poseidon me proveyó de algunas provisiones para mi viaje… me dijo que tenía que ser muy cuidadoso con compartir lo que llevaba en la bolsa… dijo que me ayudaría a sanar rápidamente, pero que solo era para semidioses y dioses… algo asi como néctar y ambrosia… comida de los dioses… se veía como algo común, pero él me dijo que me serviría para mantenerme fuerte para ejecutar el plan que tenía. Poseidon me dijo que ahora que sabía varias cosas sobre los dioses mi vida no sería la misma, tendría que enfrentarme a cosas que nunca antes pensé… asi que debía estar preparado.

Empecé a alejarme de los bosque poco ya había pasado como una hora cuando empecé a escuchar el típico sonido de flechas y cuchillas blandiéndose en batalla... mis sentidos se pusieron alertas sobre alguna posible incursión persa... estamos cerca del camino escondido que conduce a las termopilas... si los persas saben de este camino será nuestro fin.

Me acerque sigilosamente para poder ver de qué se trataba, no quería llamar demasiado la atención asi que solamente desenvaine mi espada, esta espada era diferente ya que fue un obsequio de Poseidon... me dijo que me serviría para el viaje de regreso, pero que no la usara a la hora de estar con el ejército, era visualmente una espada común, pero me dijo que pronto le hallaría una razón de ser. Dejando a un lado el escudo y la lanza. Y por las rocas me escondí hasta que llegue a la fuente del ruido y los gritos. Un grupo de niñas estaba luchando contra una horda de perros... pero no cualquier clase de perros... estos perros parecían salidos del mismo tártaro. También había alrededor de 5 monstruos... mitad humanos... y mitad orcos... que llevaban el emblema del imperio persa... Pude percibir un poder similar al que había percibido cuando hablaba con Poseidon... era un aura demasiado fuerte como para ser ignorada.

El grupo de mujeres luchaba con fiereza y agilidad, cortando y lanzando flechas con destreza y precisión, pero también lo hacían los monstruos y empezaban a prevalecer a causa de que algunas cazadoras caían heridas. Había una niña en particular... no tendría mas de 12 años, su cabello castaño que se mecía al viento con cada movimiento, pero que estaba herida en uno de los brazos con un rasguño profundo... ella llamo mi atención y empezó a replegarse, dando órdenes a las demás niñas, asi que supe que era ella quien guiaba este grupo, pero no se dio cuenta que los monstruos y orcos la estaban rodeando mientras su grupo se replegaba sin darse cuenta de que dejaban atrás a su líder... Respiro hondo... preparándome para el combate, como si un interruptor se activara dentro mío y corrí hacia la roca más cercana y tome impulso para saltar con todas mis fuerzas con la espada en mano, era tan ligera que pensé que se rompería al primer choque contra una armadura, pero para mi sorpresa el primer golpe que di fue contra la cabeza de uno de los orcos, la cual rodo por el suelo desprendiéndose de su cuello ante el asombro de la niña de 12 años y la rabia de los otros orcos.

-"tus hermanas se replegaron... no tiene sentido llamarlas... pero podemos encargarnos de estas bestias" le dije una vez que llegue a su lado, ella solo asintió rápidamente y se puso en posición de batalla. Dos hermosos cuchillos de caza estaban en sus manos y brillaban con el sol que estaba próximo a estar en todo su esplendor.

-"yo me encargo de los perros... te dejo los orcos" susurro ella antes de arremeter contra los 3 perros que restaban, mientras yo me encontré cara a cara con 3 orcos amargados que gruñían y lanzaban toda clase de palabras en un idioma que yo no conocía. Luchamos alrededor de 30 minutos contra esos monstruos que nos acechaban en cuanto nos distraíamos, pero finalmente pudimos contra ellos, aunque yo no pude salir del todo librado, ya que tenía una herida en el costado que estaba empapando toda mi pierna, pero trataba de no concentrarme demasiado en eso, ya que la niña que estaba a mi costado jadeaba con agotamiento y también tenía una que otra herida… entonces lo supe… era una inmortal porque su sangre era dorada… como el icor que fluye dentro de los dioses…

-"espera un segundo…" le dije mientras a rastras empecé a correr rumbo hacia donde había dejado mi lanza y mi escudo, en busca de mis provisiones dentro de las cuales tenia ambrosia y néctar… supongo que eso ayudaría en algo. Regrese corriendo para ver a la niña recostada en un árbol a unos pocos metros y algunas niñas más que habían vuelto a verla, me acerque cojeando un poco, porque estaba empezando a desangrarme un poco, pero ya habría tiempo para poder atender mi herida. En cuanto me vieron tomaron sus arcos y apuntaron hacia mí y no pude hacer menos que tomar mí escudo y mi lanza y cubrirme y colocarme en posición de combate, dispuesto a defenderme si fuera necesario.

-"alto!... esperen…" susurro la niña que estaba recostada sobre el árbol y automáticamente sus acompañante empezaron a bajar sus arcos pero con cierto recelo. "acércate"

-"toma… bebe esto…" le acerque el pequeño recipiente en el cual tenía el néctar para que pudiera usarlo, supongo que solo me quedara algo de ambrosia para mi propio uso.

-"como es que tienes esto?" pregunto una de las niñas… un poco sorprendida, tal vez tendría que dar alguna clase de respuestas.

-"_No temas responder… estas en presencia de Artemisa y su grupo de cazadoras_" escuche una voz particular en mi mente que termine por entender que era Poseidón.

-"yo soy… semi… semi…" la palabra todavía me costaba pronunciarla era como aprender algo nuevo que no puedes usarlo fácilmente si es que no forma parte de tu vocabulario.

-"semidiós…" dijo una de las niñas que aún mantenía su arco en sus manos atenta a que algo pudiera pasar. Eso me gusto, quiero decir soy un completo desconocido, no tienen por qué confiar en mí.

-"exacto!..." dije con entusiasmo, mientras todas me miraron de manera extraña.

-"hijo de quién eres?... espero que no seas de Apolo o Ares porque podría ser tu condena de muerte" pregunto Artemisa. Apolo era patrón de Esparta, hubiera sido un honor ser hijo de nuestro patrón, pero gracias a los dioses no lo era, porque hubiera sido malo para mí. Se supone que Artemisa y Apolo son hermanos y los hermanos se llevan bien o no?

-"no… soy un reciente hijo de Poseidon…" dije con un poco de recelo, no quería exponerme demasiado, pero tampoco podía ir por el mundo mintiendo. Las chicas me miraron asombradas como si fuera alguna clase de bicho raro, pero no me preocupo demasiado, yo me sentía más o menos de esa forma, hace unos días era solamente un soldado que quedó huérfano y que no tenía una perspectiva clara de la vida, pero ahora estaba ligado al mundo de los dioses, asi que si me sentí un bicho raro.

-"reciente?" pregunto una cazadora, mientras empezábamos a caminar hacia el bosque de donde yo había salido. Supongo que hacia un pequeño campamento donde sus otras cazadoras estarían reponiéndose de sus heridas, las pocas cazadoras que estaban con nosotros escuchaban atentamente la conversación que Artemisa y yo manteníamos.

-"si no fue sino hasta hace 12 días que me entere de mi filiación con Poseidon" era verdad llevaba un poco más de una semana desde que se me apareció Poseidon.

-"pero también eres espartano…?" pregunto Artemisa, mientras las demás esperaban mi respuesta con orgullo levante la cabeza cuando ello mencionaron que era espartano, les mostré mi escudo con la V invertida grabada en mi escudo que nos identificaba como tal, asi como mi lanza.

-"si señora Artemisa…" me dirigí a la niña de 12 años, la cual se sorprendió que supiera su nombre.

-"como sabes quién soy…?" dijo con un toque de peligro en sus palabras, como si la respuesta incorrecta podría causarme la más dolorosa de las muertes.

-"Poseidon…" dije con franqueza

-"que haces por estos sitios?" me pregunto tratando de indagar porque un espartano se encontraba a 10 días de su ciudad sin un motivo claro.

-"de regreso a Esparta… Poseidon me pidió que me encontrara con él a un día de aquí… pero me advirtió que había una banda de persas por donde vine asi que me dijo que rodeara, asi que eso hice…" más tarde le preguntaría porque estaban esos perros y esos orcos por estos lados, pero por ahora me concentraría en responder sus preguntas, no quiero a una diosa enfadada conmigo.

-"y porque te necesitaba Poseidon…" que debo responder? No puedo mentir, pero tampoco puedo contarle los planes que Poseidón tiene, porque podría ser peligroso y podrían interferir y echarlos a perder. Yo quería hacer lo correcto y lo correcto era correr el riesgo que Poseidón me pedía.

-"solamente quería presentarse apropiadamente… después de 22 años" sonaba como una excusa valedera asi que no tendría por qué dudar de la sinceridad de mis palabras, tampoco estaba mintiendo, porque si habíamos podido hablar un poco, y aunque las cosas no eran fluidas entre nosotros se podría decir que empezamos a trabajar en eso.

-"tan lejos de Esparta?" ok… porque tan lejos? Que debo decir ahora o que media verdad debo decir?

-"oh… supongo que no quería levantar sospechas sobre mi verdadera naturaleza… asi que me hizo venir…" si en Esparta se enteraran que soy un semidiós todo se volvería una locura… ya es una locura cuando el mundo griego se enteró de Hércules y sus _hazañas_

-"gracias…" dijo reflexivamente Artemisa y eso si me preocupo un poco, pero también me dio un poco de miedo… ella era una diosa orgullosa que odia a los hombre vaya a saber porque, al igual que sus cazadoras… no tendría ni porque estar caminando a su lado y además de eso me agradece… es esto real? Alguien me creerá que camine paso a paso con Artemisa y que ella me agradeció porque combatí a su lado? Esto era demasiado para un día.

-"no hace falta señora… yo solo hice lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho…" dije con rapidez para no dejar que terminara, no necesitaba que me agradeciera, normalmente debería ser un honor estar al servicio de alguno de los dioses.

-"en eso te equivocas…" dijeron algunas cazadoras susurrando. Las historias decían que Artemisa había rescata a sus cazadoras de control de hombres malvados y abusadores y que por eso la idea de odiar a los hombre y renunciar a su compañía les resultaba tan fácil y les daba una oportunidad de encontrar en la caza una nueva familia.

-"no todos los hombres piensan como tu…" Artemisa se paró y yo automáticamente seguí su ejemplo.

-"Perseo… mi nombre es Perseo" dije con orgullo, mi madre dijo que me puso ese nombre por el héroe… curiosamente era hijo de Zeus… pero eso no importaba mucho ahora.

-"Yo soy Artemisa, diosa de la luna y la caza… y ella son mis cazadoras…" dijo señalando a las chicas que nos rodeaban y al frente estaba el campamento con tiendas donde supongo era donde se alojaban.

-"un placer mi señora" dije haciendo una reverencia prolongada.

-"no hace falta…" me dijo haciéndome una seña para que me levantara

-"pero…" replique, yo conozco el valor del respeto por las personas que son tus superiores, es parte de la lealtad y respeto que le enseñan a todo espartano.

-"si digo que no hace falta… no hace falta…" sus palabras sonaban un poco cansadas, asi que decidí que no diría nada más al respecto.

-"camina con nosotras… tengo interés en saber más sobre ti hijo de Poseidon" me dijo mientras las otras cazadoras se adelantaron dejándonos solos a Artemisa y a mí, mientras hacíamos nuestra entrada al centro del campamento.

-"solo podré acompañarlas por un día o dos mi señora… luego tengo que volver… tengo una misión que cumplir…" le confesé, yo tenía que volver a presentarme nuevamente a servicio, asi que no podría retrasarme demasiado, aun tenia de 10-12 días de camino.

-"con un día será suficiente…" me sonrió mientras, las niñas empezaron a salir de las tiendas y me miraban como si fuera alguna clase de intruso al cual querían atravesar con sus lanzas.

-"Atención niñas!" todas las niñas guardaron silencio y se congregaron junto a nosotros.

-"él es Perseo… hijo de Poseidon… mientras ustedes se replegaban el me ayudo a combatir a los monstruos… ahora nosotros tenemos un reglamento sobre los hombre… pero mientras Perseo se comporte adecuadamente será bien tratado entre nosotras en señal de agradecimiento por la ayuda… pero si no se comporta bien…" los murmullos no se hicieron esperan mientras Artemisa les explicaba quién era yo y porque estaba de repente en su campamento cuando ningún hombre jamás logro estar en compañía de las cazadoras.

-"no se preocupe señora… me comportare… es sabida la fama de las cazadoras y no provocare ningún problema…" dije con sinceridad, mirando a los ojos color plata de la diosa niña, la cual trato de buscar alguna clase de anomalía en mi mirada como si a través de mis ojos pudiera dejarle alguna clase de indicio de que estaba mintiendo.

-"más te vale chico" susurro una cazadora con mirada amenazadora, pero yo no me atemorice ni cedi ante su mirada, porque los espartanos no tememos a nada.

-"que dije sobre tratarlo bien?" replico Artemisa en mi defensa mirando a la cazadora de la cual salió la amenaza.

-"lo siento… más te vale Perseo…" dijo con una sonrisa burlona que me hizo sonreír un poco, su fama les hacía justicia, eran chicas rudas, pero tenían derecho a actuar de esa manera, no me quiero ni imaginar la clase de cosas que cada una tuvo que pasar en su anterior vida. Aquí tenían una familia y Artemisa cuidaba de ellos… eso no merecía ser roto por ningún intruso. Mientras pensaba eso cerré los ojos por el dolor repentino que me invadió… la herida que tenía no había sido del todo sanada.

-"que te sucede…?" pregunto la cazadora que anteriormente me había hecho el comentario amenazador.

-"nada…" dije restándole importancia mientras trataba de distraer la atención para no preocuparme en la herida.

-"no mientas!" me grito como si realmente estuviera interesada en lo que me estaba pasando, las cazadoras se tensaron ante su repentino cambio de humor, pero Artemisa solo la miraba con curiosidad para ver qué es lo que haría.

-"una pequeña herida..." dije mientras rebuscaba mi alforja para ver si tenía alguna clase de vendaje.

-"déjame ver…" me dijo arrodillándose a mi costado y haciéndome sentar en un tronco.

-"no es necesario… deja que me vende y luego podremos seguir" reste importancia a la herida, pero parce que ella no se rendiría demasiado fácil.

-"vas a dejar que te atienda o qué!?" Grito con enfado mientras ponía su mano sobre mi hombro para impedir que me levantara.

-"está bien lo siento…" dije con un poco de vergüenza, desde que mama murió no estaba acostumbrado a que nadie tuviera esta clase de preocupación por mí.

-"será mejor que no hagas enfadar a Phoebe… puede ser peligroso" Artemisa dijo con algo de simpatía, lo más cercano a una broma… Phoebe…

-"ahora levanta el brazo y Aria… tráeme unos vendajes… y un poco de néctar" ordeno a una cazadora, mientras yo mantenía mi brazo en alto dejando ver la verdadera magnitud de mi herida.

-"enseguida" dijo Aria y luego empezó a correr hacia una de las tiendas.

-"se les perdió algo?" Phoebe giro su cabeza para enfrentar al grupo de cazadoras que miraban asombrados la interacción entre ella y yo… supongo que eso la hizo sentir incomoda.

-"preparen todo salimos en 15 minutos…" anuncio Artemisa para que luego todas las cazadoras salieran corriendo a desarmar las tiendas y prepararse para avanzar.

-"lo siento…" susurro Phoebe bajo la atenta mirada de Artemisa, quien no salía de su pequeño asombro por la forma en que Phoebe se desenvolvía conmigo.

-"porque?" pregunte un poco confundido, ella no me había hecho nada, al contrario se estaba comportando de manera atenta.

-"por gritar y todo eso…" confeso en medio de susurro, mientras observaba con detenimiento mi herida. Empezaba a sentirme un poco debilitado, supongo que por la pérdida de sangre.

-"no hace falta… yo supongo que debes tener tus razones…" no quería que ella se expusiera asi delante mío, yo era prácticamente un extraño.

-"si las tengo… yo… yo…" su voz sonaba como si tuviera nervios de decir lo que estaba pensando y sus palabras eran pesadas.

-"no hace falta que digas nada…" trate de quitarle la obligación de decir algo al respecto por haber gritado y por la forma atípica en la que actuaba.

-"si… si lo hace! Ahora déjame hablar…" ahí estaba nuevamente, con esos cambios de humor que podían dejar desconcertado a cualquiera.

-"lo siento…" murmure casi inaudiblemente.

-"yo tenía un hermano… el murió en manos de mi padrastro que nos maltrataba… en cierta ocasión lo golpeo tan fuerte que su cabeza empezó a sangrar… corrí con él por el bosque en busca de ayuda… cuando encontré a la señora Artemisa ya era demasiado tarde… es por eso que cuando veo a alguien herido no puedo dejarlo simplemente sangrar…" su historia me hizo tragar saliva tan pesadamente que dolía, yo sabía que todas las cazadoras de alguna u otra forma habían tenido una experiencia fuerte con el sexo masculino y que por eso se habían unido a las cazadoras para odiar a los hombre y tener las armas para vengarse de ellos y hacer pagar a aquellos que maltrataran a las mujeres. Pero su historia me rompió el corazón de una manera diferente, me sentí hasta culpable de infligir esta clase de aflicción sobre ella. Ver a alguien mal herido y que no es atendido debió ser difícil. Hice algo tan osado que pensé que podría ser lo último que haría en mi vida, pero primero vi a los ojos de plata de Artemisa, quien asintió suavemente y entonces procedí. Abrí mis brazos para abrazar a Phoebe. Su cuerpo temblaba como una hoja seca que era envestida por el viento y se tensó de manera tan fuerte que pensé que explotaría en mis brazos.

-"shhh está bien…" le dije susurrando mientras no la soltaba de mi abrazo, estuvimos asi por un rato, hasta que finalmente la solté, solo para ver su ojos rojos e hinchados por algunas lágrimas contenidas y otras que se soltaron en el camino.

-"Phoebe…" le dije susurrando, sus ojos se fijaron en mi de manera penetrante como si la fortaleza y la dureza de su carácter hubieran vuelto después de este periodo de debilidad.

-"si Perseo…" dijo firmemente

-"gracias…" le susurre y entonces algo cambio… algo se rompió, no sé qué pero la mirada de Phoebe no volvió a ser la misma, era como si sus ojos hubieran tenido una carga tan pesada durante este tiempo y ahora finalmente se despojaron de dicha carga para mostrar el alma de una niña que quería vivir nuevamente. Phoebe asintió cerrando los ojos y soltando una lagrima, para luego salir corriendo.

-"tienes algo especial Perseo…" me dijo Artemisa sonriendo después de todo lo que paso entre Phoebe y yo.

-"espero que tenga razón mi señora…" suspire con cansancio. Espero que eso especia que Artemisa ve en mi me sirva para poder hacer lo que debo hacer.

Luego de que Phoebe regreso se dedicó a curar mi herida por un par de minutos mientras los cuales le conté un poco acerca de mí, no quería que solo ella se abriera, sino también yo le dejaría saber un poco acerca de mi vida. Pasados los 15 minutos que Artemisa dio como plazo para preparase empezamos a caminar, yo iba al frente con algunas cazadoras, con las cuales tuve oportunidad de compartir un poco más de vivencias, ellas me contaban algunas anécdotas de la caza y como luchaban contra los monstruos y de cómo solo una vez habían estado en el Olimpo. Yo por mi parte les contaba sobre la vida de un soldado espartano y de cómo me inicie antes de ser elegido para el entrenamiento. La brutalidad de mi entrenamientos las dejo un poco sorprendidas, pero a la vez se notaba que admiraban la disciplina y la rudeza con éramos formados. Durante la noche me ofrecí a hacer guardia y Artemisa no hizo ninguna objeción, lo cual me pareció extraño pero decidí no hacer darle demasiadas vueltas a esa idea.

Al día siguiente llegamos cerca de donde yo había descansado la noche anterior, cuando pregunte qué lugar era ese que se podía ver en el horizonte me informaron que él era el famoso jardín de las Hespérides y fue entonces que me di cuenta lo lejos que estaba de casa. No me informaron demasiado sobre lo que había allí, solo que no debía acercarme demasiado porque había un monstruo que vigilaba el jardín y que nadie había logrado vencer jamás. Seguimos avanzando hasta que estábamos muy cerca de dicho jardín, pero las cazadoras no querían pasar por allí asi que rodeamos un poco para que ellas pudieran continuar, hasta que finalmente ya no pude seguir acompañándolas. Me despidieron con un poco de tristeza, Phoebe me deseo suerte en mi viaje y los deseos de que algún día podamos volver a encontrarnos. Cuando empecé a alejarme Artemisa me detuvo.

-"Perseo" su voz sonaba un poco lejana, asi que me detuve y empecé a caminar hacia donde venía la voz.

-"si mi Señora?" le respondí cuando estuvimos cerca.

-"dentro de 5 días estaremos cerca de Esparta… por los bosques… la gente común no pude vernos gracias a la niebla… pero tu podrás encontrarnos… por si deseas pasar a saludar… las cazadoras parecen haber encontrado en ti al único hombre respetable… asi que…" sonaba como que querían que fuera a visitarlas… y no iba a negarme ya que había logrado hacer un vínculo con ellas.

-"será un placer…" dije sonriendo, mientras me acomodaba el escucho en la espalda.

-"buen viaje Perseo…" dijo mientras saludaba con la mano y empezó a volver hacia sus cazadoras

-"gracias mi señora…" alce un poco la voz para que pudiera escucharme y luego empecé a caminar por el camino que habíamos venido, y luego seguir rumbo a casa. Aún tengo 10 días de camino solitario hasta Esparta. Espero no tener que encontrarme con otros orcos o perros en el camino.

**QUE TAL? INTRODUCIENDO A ARTEMISA Y PHOEBE EN LA VIDA DE PERSEO… NO SE QUE TAL LES PARECIO LA HISTORIA DE PHOEBE Y COMO LOGRO CONECTAR CON PERSEO… ESPERO QUE ME HAYA SALIDO BIEN. UDS QUE PIENSAN?**

**VAMOS A VER COMO SE DAN LAS COSAS… ESPERO VUESTROS GENTILES COMENTARIOS! **

**FER2A**


	3. Pequeñas victorias

**AQUI LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO CAP... SOLO LAMENTO QUE NO HAYAMOS PODIDO LLEGAR A 20 COMENTARIOS POR CAP... ES UN POCO TRISTE. PERO NO QUERIA DEJARLES SIN ACTUALIZACION POR MAS TIEMPO. SIN EMBARGO GRACIAS A LOS QUE SE TOMARON EL TIEMPO DE LEER Y COMENTAR.**

**ALGUNOS PENSARON QUE ESTO SERIA UN PERCY/PHOEBE QUE POR CIERTO FUE MUY TRISTE CONTAR UN POCO DE LA HISTORIA DE ELLA... TAL VEZ MAS ADELANTEHAGA QUE LA RELACION DE PHOEBE CON PERCY TENGA MAS DIALOGOS DONDE CONOZCAMOS MAS SOBRE ESTA CAZADORA.**

**HERA SAMA... LO SIENTO :-P**

**LUNA... GRACIAS! Y ACORDATE QUE ME DEBES COMENTARIOS!**

**BETH... TENGO PREPARADO EL ANUNCIO PARA EL CAPITULO 5! YEEEEEH**

**PARA LOS QUE NO LO SABEN TENGO OTRAS DOS HISTORIAS UN PERCY/ARTEMISA Y UN PERCY/PIPER ASI QUE LES INVITO A LEERLAS**

**NOS VEMOS EN 60 COMENTARIOS! EXITOS PARA TODOS!**

* * *

><p><strong>PERCY<strong>

Luego de dejar a Artemisa y sus cazadoras me di cuenta de una cosa un poco graciosa, que tal vez me costaría la cabeza si es que llegara a decírselos: avanzaban demasiado lento. No podía culparlas demasiado, porque tenían algunas cazadoras heridas, pero solo avanzamos un poco más lejos del jardín de las Hespérides, un tramo que a mí me hubiera costado solamente un par de horas al paso que yo mantenía en este viaje… pero jamás me atrevería a decírselos, a menos que tuviera un deseo de muerte.

Mi mente divago en las cosas que habían pasado en este periodo de tiempo. Me entere que mi verdadero padre no había muerto realmente sino que era un dios griego… llamado Poseidón. Quiero decir es uno de los 3 grandes! Se supone que debo sentirme especial o tal vez mi vida corre más peligro que la de cualquier otro? Sea como sea fue la razón por la cual Poseidón se acercó a mí la que no me ha dejado del todo tranquilo, dijo que buscaba asegurar mi futuro, pero no estoy seguro de que sea eso, sino más bien quiere asegurar el suyo propio, porque los mortales somos mortales justamente por eso… en algún momento fallecemos… pero los inmortales solo quieren asegurar su permanencia a través de los siglos. La sola idea me enfureció un poco, porque sentía que era un títere de mi propio _padre_… y yo no quería ser tratado de esa forma. Cuando hablaba con Poseidón en el lugar que él me indico pude aprender un poco más acerca de los dioses, algunas cosas ya las sabia por mi madre quien se encargó de pasarme un poco de conocimiento. Los problemas que el Olimpo tenía eran mucho más complicados que las guerras y el peligro de extinción, el problema era que cada uno pensaba en sí mismo y en guardar sus intereses, empezando por el propio Zeus, quien era capaz de matar a los hijos de cualquier dios que pudiera significar una amenaza para _reinado_.

Encontrarme a Artemisa y sus cazadoras fue sin duda la mejor parte de mi viaje, llegue a pensar que en principio no saber quién era fue bueno porque me evito temerle demasiado y poder comportarme de manera natural. La gente decía muchas cosas sobre ella… que era una diosa soberbia y arrogante que odiaba a cuanto hombre veía… creo que empezando desde su propio hermano. Tal vez esa arrogancia solo era una pared para no mostrar una debilidad o para mostrarse tal como es delante de las personas incorrectas que podrían buscar sacar algún provecho de ella. De hecho pienso que es una diosa agradable… obviamente no podría decir que somos amigos… pero… tal vez logre hallar gracia ante sus ojos lo suficiente como para no sufrir el destino que otros hombres han sufrido en sus manos. Estar un poco más cerca de las cazadoras también me hizo comprender por fin porque es que son como son… habían muchas chicas dañadas… que me miraban con recelo como si tuvieran miedo tan solo a la presencia de un hombre y eso me dejo un poco aterrado de solo pensar en lo que las habría llevado a tener ese recelo tan intenso.

El caso de Phoebe fue complemente increíble… yo jamás pensé que una cazadora siquiera se preocuparía por un hombre… y menos por mí. Decir que me sorprendí es poco, y más aún se sorprendió Artemisa. Ella miraba con ojos saltones como Phoebe se ocupaba de curarme… a pesar de ser una hija de Ares… lo cual tiene sentido por su carácter recio y frio… pero sin embargo se tomó el tiempo para curar mi herida de manera detallada. Su historia fue otro punto que me hizo apreciar el haber conocido a las cazadoras. Ella no siempre odio a los hombre… de hecho tenía un hermano… pero la experiencia aterradora de buscar ayuda solo para caer en la desilusión de que sea demasiado tarde es algo con lo que no muchos pueden llegar a superar. Y ella no lo había superado del todo. Pero sin duda se había ganado mi respeto y admiración.

El poco tiempo que tuve para hablar con Artemisa, cuando no estaba siendo asediado por las preguntas de las cazadoras sobre la vida en Esparta y el entrenamiento al cual éramos sometidos, me abrió los ojos sobre algunas cosas que habían estado pasando y por qué ellas estaban cerca de la ruta secreta que conduce a las termopilas. Ellas habían sido asignadas por el Olimpo para proteger ese camino y esos perros y orcos eran parte del ejército persa, quienes habían incurrido en prácticas oscuras y tenían a su servicio algunos monstruos extraños como los que pudimos ver con Artemisa. Según me dijo la diosa de la caza, no tendríamos más problemas con incursiones persas, ya que finalmente estaban movilizando su ejército para intentar conquistar Grecia… Pero el problema es que ellas eran reubicadas a las afueras de Esparta ya que no podían intervenir en asuntos humanos como las guerras, los semidioses eran el medio por el cual los dioses lograban evadir las leyes antiguas e intervenir en el curso de los eventos. Me explico que hay algunos otros semidioses no reclamados entre nuestras filas y que tal vez los dioses nos ayudarían a ganar esta guerra usando a esos semidioses. La sola palabra _usando_ me hacía enojar sobremanera.

El camino era tranquilo y sin mayor contratiempo, asi que decidí bajar el ritmo para poder disfrutar del camino… era un bosque hermoso lleno de árboles que jamás había visto, una madera que sin duda serviría para fabricar embarcaciones… pero estaba demasiado lejos de Esparta como para tentar la posibilidad de explotar estos recursos. Cerca del bosque corría un rio tranquilo y una laguna se formaba en un extremo, eso me incito a poder descansar un poco y poder cazar algo para comer. Rápidamente coloque una trampa para conejos y luego me dirigí al lago para poder refrescarme. Poseidón me explico que el agua no solo me refresca sino que también me infunde energía, que era por eso que me sentía tan cómodo luchando en medio de la lluvia, porque mis fuerzas se renovaban. En cuanto entre en contacto con el agua sentí que mi cuerpo se relajaba y mis músculos cobraban una nueva fuerza, sin duda me serviría para seguir mi camino. Ahora yo sabía que podía respirar bajo el agua, asi que no había necesidad de armar un campamento o una fogata, ya que podía tranquilamente dormir en el agua. Era más seguro. Estaba a un par de kilómetros del jardín de Hespérides que mañana podría contemplar por un momento antes de seguir mi camino. Pero eso sería mañana.

A la mañana siguiente luego de comer un poco de lo que sobro de la noche anterior me prepare para el viaje que me esperaba… agua para el camino y buscar mis armas para ponerme en camino. Fui a paso _cazadoras_, asi que para el medio día ya estaba en los alrededores del jardín de las Hespérides… cuando lo vi más de cerca entendí porque Artemisa me dijo que era peligroso estar en ese Jardín. Había un árbol con manzanas de oro… La leyenda de las manzanas de oro que si llegas a comer de ellas te convierte en inmortal. Obviamente un árbol con semejante fruto no estaría desprovisto. Me subí a un árbol para poder contemplar un poco más la belleza que estaba ante mis ojos. Y mientras comía un poco empecé a escucha una conversación un tanto perturbadora….

-"Trabajo completado!" una voz un tanto arrogante se podía oír, mientras las dos figuras se hacían más visibles en medio del descampado que conducía al jardín. Un joven jugando con lo que parecía ser una manzana de oro. Hércules! Por los dioses. A su lado una tímida muchacha de cabello negro como la oscuridad… sedoso y largo hasta la mitad de su espalda. Su piel cobriza… una tonalidad que jamás en mi vida había visto y que llamaba mi atención. Sus facciones eran suaves y amables. Se paró frente al héroe, mientras este se regodeaba con su reciente éxito. Había logrado obtener una manzana del jardín de las Hespérides. Habría vencido a Ladón? O tal vez solo hizo trampa como se rumoreaba que había pasado con algunas de sus misiones. Decidí quedarme en silencio para escuchar y sacar una conclusión correcta de las cosas.

-"y ahora qué sigue?" pregunto la joven mujer con una sonrisa soñadora como si idolatrara a aquel héroe que solo la miraba con un aire de superioridad tan lejano.

-"a celebrar claro esta… y luego al siguiente trabajo!" dijo mientras arrojaba la manzana una vez más solo para tomarla en el aire.

-"cuando nos vamos?" pregunto tímidamente la niña como si tuviera miedo de sus planes y no estuviera del todo de acuerdo con eso de celebrar…

-"nos vamos?" Hércules quedo un poco aturdido por la insinuación de la joven mujer de que seguía a continuación era algo que iban a hacer los dos juntos. Lo que se avecinaba no era buena para esa muchacha. Mi mente debatía entre intervenir o simplemente dejar que pase lo que tenga que pasar… pero algo en la mirada dolida de la chica me hizo recordar a las cazadoras y no quería que una cosa asi le pasara a otra niña inocente. Dentro de mí estaba gestándose un campo de batalla entre hacer lo correcto o simplemente no meterme en un asunto que no era de mi incumbencia

-"pero yo pensé que…" susurro con un dolor en sus palabras que me hicieron recordar a Phoebe y como sus palabras parecían sangre destilando por un herida que aún no había cerrado.

-"no… no… no… bella muchacha… no puedo llevarte conmigo…" dijo con un humor perverso que me dio náuseas y un poco de ira que empezaba a gestarse… nadie merecía ser tratada como ella lo estaba siendo…

-"pero yo te ayude…!" grito ella con indignación furiosa que hizo que Hércules pusiera una cara divertida antes de darse por aludido y tener algo de decencia para responder sin tomarlo como un juego.

-"lo se… pero no puedo llevarte, solo retrasarías mis planes y tengo muchas cosas más importantes que hacer…" cada una de sus palabras parecía matar algo en la mirada de la muchacha, sus ojos negros como la obsidiana iban decayendo y ese fulgor penetrante se iba pendiendo el horizonte de su mirada herida.

-"que va a pasar conmigo ahora?" casi parecía que la muchacha

-"regresa con tus hermanas…" dijo sonriendo casi burlescamente, este sujeto empezaba a fastidiarme demasiado… una de las cosas que nadie sabe de los espartanos es que somos gente guerrera y fuerte, somos los mejores soldados de toda Grecia y nos jactamos de eso porque es verdad… pero también se nos enseña la compasión y la justicia. Y esto sin duda estaba siendo un atropello contra el corazón de una joven doncella que había ayudado al héroe a culminar su misión… y recibía el desprecio a cambio.

-"pero cuando se enteren que te ayude me repudiaran y me quedare sin un hogar…" sus palabras eran casi como una súplica para que no la dejara abandonada… no podía entender las palabras de la chica… si ese imbécil la trataba de esa forma porque aun rogaba por su compañía, porque aun deseaba que la llevara con él?

-"no puedo encargarme de todas las cosas…" suspiro frustrado mientras guardo la manzana en su alforja y empezó a caminar si siquiera mirar atrás, entonces empecé a lentamente descender el árbol para siquiera tratar de ayudar en algo a la muchacha, pero ella se adelantó y tomo del brazo a Hércules con fuerza, mientras él empezaba a forcejear para soltarse de ella.

-"maldito seas!" le gritaba mientras intentaba asestarle algún golpe pero era en vamos porque Hércules esquivaba cada intento, hasta que finalmente pareció cansarse de la situación…

-"suéltame!" agito su brazo con fuerza dándole un golpe en la cara que la hizo desplomarse unos metros atrás. Su cabello negro cubría la zona en la cual había sido golpeada, pero el sollozo ahogado de su voz era audible. Mientras que a lo lejos la sombra de 2 mujeres con túnicas similares a las de la muchacha golpeada se podía observar. Sus rostros no eran de compasión o malestar sino más bien una risa burlona se formaba en sus rostros… La maldad de la gente puede llegar a niveles hasta los cuales puede regocijarse de la desgracia de nuestros seres queridos.

-"aunque pensándolo bien… podrías servirme para algo…" Esa frase hizo que me recorriera un escalofrío mientras Hércules se despojaba de su alforja y se desprecia del cinturón que ajustaba su túnica… dioses no! No puedes permitir esto Perseo! Pensaba yo mientras que él se acercaba peligrosamente a la muchacha quien sollozaba fuertemente seguramente por el dolor del golpe. Mi cuerpo no respondía a lo que mi conciencia me dictaba… que no podía dejar que eso sucediera… Mire fijamente a las dos mujeres que a lo lejos disfrutaban de la escena y me prometí a mí mismo que pagarían por dejar a una hermana caer en desgracia de esta forma tan vil.

-"no… no lo hagas…" el susurro de su voz activo mi cuerpo… era una súplica… un ruego de una doncella que no quería ser humillada… fue suficiente para trazar un plan en mi mente y al menos librar a esta niña de ese destino tan cruel. Corrí con todas mis fuerzas y salte para caer al costado de la muchacha quien se espantó un poco, pero rápidamente coloque mi mano en su hombro, para luego centrar una mirada mortal en Hércules, quien sonrió con algo de desprecio hacia mí.

-"será mejor que no pongas tus manos sobre ella…" dije con una calma fría y determinada, que hizo que Hércules reaccionara de su sonrisa estúpida.

-"quien eres tú?" me interrogo con algo de aburrimiento, mientras sus ojos no se desviaban de la muchacha que ahora se refugiaba detrás mío.

-"eso no importa ahora…" le respondí restándole importancia a decirle mi nombre y mi identidad.

-"no sabes con quien estás hablando…?" la petulancia de sus palabras solo me daba más coraje para enfrentarme a él, sabía que tal vez no podría vencerlo, pero no importaba mucho, ya no podía echarme atrás.

-"por lo que veo con un estúpido violador…" le respondí tratando de usar mi mejor recurso y provocar su ira para que su ataque fuera descontrolado y errático… al parecer estaba funcionando.

-"será mejor que te vayas antes que provoques mi ira… tonto…" me advirtió como si eso me iba a hacer retroceder… esto era una ida sin retorno… no podía dejar que la joven doncella fuera víctima de la perversión de un hijo de Zeus.

-"los espartanos no corremos… y menos antes cobardes como tu…" dije con orgullo de poder jactarme de ser parte de Esparta… siempre nos dijeron que debíamos caminar con la cabeza arriba y estar orgullosos de ser espartanos

-"que me has dicho?" mi plan iba por buen camino ya que su furia me daría un punto a favor para poder pensar con frialdad en lo que debía hacer en caso de que esto desencadenara en una pelea.

-"dioses del Olimpo también eres sordo? Te dije C...O…B…A…R…D…E" se lo deletree para que su pequeño cerebro entendiera… pero con cada letra su rostro se ponía rojo de ira y sus puños crujían como si sus huesos se estuvieran quebrando por dentro.

-"ahora morirás maldito gusano…" saco un garrote de su espalda… mi mirada no se desvió de mi oponente mientras pensaba en como haría para ganarle sin entrar en contacto con él ya que con su fuerza me mataría en cuestión de minutos.

-"eso quiero verlo…" dije a manera de desafío, luego me gire hacia la muchacha que me miraba con gratitud y con un poco de temor de lo que pudiera suceder "escóndete en el bosque y no salgas a menos que me veas de pie…" le dije casi como una despedida, ella asintió y sus labios articularon un _gracias _para luego levantarse y salir corriendo rumbo al bosque.

-"no dejare alma que entre el hades…" me amenazo… y esta vez sí me estremeció, mientras blandía su garrote con violencia y se acercaba lentamente hacia mí. Para este tiempo yo estaba con mi escudo y mi lanza… tendría que aprovechar la distancia que me proporcionaba la lanza para debilitarlo antes de intentar inmovilizarlo.

-"quiero ver si es verdad lo que dicen del _gran Hércules_" dije con una sonrisa de seguridad en mi rostro aunque por dentro estaba aún inseguro de mis posibilidades de ganar esta pelea… Pero era demasiado tarde… El honor de una joven doncella estaba en mis manos y no podía dejar que Hércules lo tomara sin más.

Él se lanzó con un grito de guerra que haría huir a medio ejército, pero a no a mi… mi valor estaba por encima de un par de gritos… mi único temor era no vencer y que Hércules no solo consiguiera matarme sino también mancillar el honor de la joven… a vista y paciencia de sus hermanas, quienes ya no estaban mirando lo que pasaba. Su garrote se estrelló contra mi escudo haciéndome retroceder y aboyando mi preciado escudo… demonios a este paso e garrotazos destrozarían mi escudo y quedaría a su merced. Tome mi lanza y empecé a dar pequeños ataques con el fin de ir tanteando sus puntos flacos para poder explotarlos, con algo de torpeza lograba evitarlos, pero a la par también seguía atacando con su garrote y esos golpes descomunales que hacían retumbar todo mi cuerpo. El objetivo era que agotara algo de fuerza para equiparar la pelea… entonces sucedió algo que me lleno de esperanza… empezó a llover… no sabía si sonreír o atacar con todas mis fuerzas. Mentalmente envié un agradecimiento a quien quiera que haya hecho llover.

El agua hizo que se formaran charcos de lodo y los pies de Hércules no fueran tan hábiles para movilizarse y atacarme, pero también para defenderse de mis golpes. Tome mi lanza por el extremo y los empecé a girar para intentar barrer sus piernas y finalmente lo logre por la fuerza que puse en lanza, cuando cayó salpico el lodo en mi rostro, lo cual me impidió poder rematarlo en el suelo y por el contrario jugo en mi contra porque lo siguiente que sentí fue un dolor inmenso en el estómago, haciéndome escupir sangre y enviándome al suelo a unos metros… dolía demasiado como para pararme y seguir luchando, pero tenía que ganar un poco de tiempo para poder recuperarme y seguir peleando.

-"eso es todo lo que tienes… hasta mi abuela golpea más fuerte que tu…" dije riendo de manera fingida pero tratando de sonar lo más seguro posible. El agua estaba empezando a hacer su trabajo y reponiéndome las fuerzas para seguir luchando, pero aun necesitaba unos segundos más.

-"no es lo que parece… quien es el que está en el suelo tosiendo sangre?" me dijo burlándose, mientras empezaba a blandir su garrote de un lado a otro. Si uno de esos llega a impactarme de lleno seguro me mata. Su puño ya era lo suficientemente dañino como para tentar un garrotazo.

-"oh… esto es solo saliva…" dije escupiendo un poco a la distancia, casi a sus pies, lo cual lo hizo gruñir como un animal salvaje, empezó a correr y luego salto con el garrote sobre su cabeza, listo para darme de lleno

-"haber como paras esto" dije mientras empezaba a descender y empalmarme algo que seguramente me materia.

Instintivamente levante mi lanza solo para ver cómo se quebraba con un junco, pero de lo que no me percate sino hasta que estaba fuera de su alcance es que la punta había quedado atravesada en su hombro y había logrado salir por la espalda. Se escuchó un pequeño grito de dolor cuando arranco el pedazo de lanza de dentro de su cuerpo. Cuando se hubo desecho de la punta de la lanza la arrojo a un soltado y sostuvo su garrote solo con una mano. Todo esto emparejaba la pelea.

-"quien sangra ahora bebe?" le dije sonriendo, mientras sacaba la espada que Poseidón me había entregado, que para mi sorpresa causo un asombro y algo que no pude distinguir muy bien pero era algo parecido al miedo…

-"de donde sacaste eso!?" parecía más bien una exigencia que una pregunta…

-"es… solo el regalo de un amigo… te asusta…?"

-"yo no le tengo miedo a nada!"

-"_No lo mates… causaría la ira de Zeus… lo que tienes en tus manos es una espada de hierro Estigio… puede producir un gran sufrimiento si sabes cómo usarla… solamente asegúrate de dejarlo fuera de combate…"_ era la voz de Poseidón… yo no lo sabía, pero me había dado más herramientas útiles de las que yo pensaba…

-"gracias Padre…" susurre en el silencio de la lluvia que empapaba nuestros cuerpos mientras que Hércules me miraba con rabia. Empecé a blandir la espada para acostumbrarme un poco más a ella, se sentía ligera como la primera vez que la use… "creo que ha llegado el momento de que recibas un escarmiento…" y con todo me lance hacia el estúpido héroe amado por los dioses… o al menos eso decían… pero no creo a Artemisa le simpatice demasiado una vez que le cuente lo que él intento hacer con una doncella. Mi espada choco de manera pasiva contra su garrote que logro repeler mi primera envestida, mientras me giraba para evitar su contraataque para luego largar un grito desgarrador y con todas mis fuerzas agitar mi espada contra su garrote, partiéndolo en dos mientras las gotas de lluvia rebotaban en suelo y su garrote quedaba como una caña de bambú…

-"parece que te quedaste sin juguete" sonreí maniáticamente pensando en las cosas que podría hacerle con esta espada.

-"no me hace falta… con mi manos es suficiente" en eso tenia razón, pero yo tenia una ventaja ahora... no tenia su garrote y estaba herido. Entonces vi un pequeño prendedor en su mano, lo mire con curiosidad, pero luego se convirtió en asombro cuando vi que se convirtió en espada.

-"bueno parece que si necesitas una espada…" le dije con cierta burla y desafío, pero no tenía tiempo para seguir provocándolo asi que empecé a avanzar, mi escudo aún podría soportar un par de golpes asi que no me despoje de él. Golpe a golpe nuestras espadas chocaban y el sonido de dos metales resonaban mezclados con el sonido de la lluvia que lentamente iba cesando… eso significaba que mi tiempo se acababa… Asi que en mi mente empecé a pensar cómo podría vencer finalmente a este tonto… Lance mi escudo con fuerza a sus pies para hacerlo reaccionar y que saltara, entonces tome mi oportunidad y rasgue su otro brazo con fuerza, pero no salí del todo librado porque en su acto reflejo me envió un tajo en el pecho, pero no tan profundo gracias a los dioses… reaccione para que no me hiciera más daño y di un fuerte golpe haciendo que se desprendiera de su espada, para luego darle un duro golpe en la cara para hacerlo retroceder… seguí golpeando con el mando de la espada su rostro, para luego concentrarme en sus heridas… gruñía de dolor hasta que finalmente le devolví la cortesía y le di un fuerte golpe en el estómago haciéndolo caer de rodillas… "tienes suerte que no puedo asesinarte…" le dije casi con pena de no poder hacerlo...

-"que quieres d…" no deje que terminara porque estando en el suelo le di una fuerte patada en las costillas… el hermoso crujido de huesos rotos sonó… era música para mis oídos… supongo que del dolor se desmayó porque no dijo nada más… entonces la lluvia cesó. Luego de amordazarlo junto a un árbol… levante la espada que estaba en el suelo y luego me dirigí al bosque espeso que estaba frente mío, intentando buscar a la doncella, pero con cada paso que daba empezaba a sentir el peso de la pelea sobre mis músculos. Entonces la vi… estaba envuelta con sus brazos abrazando sus rodillas… tan débil… tan indefenso que me daba miedo ahuyentarla…

-"Hey…" no pude decir nada más porque levanto la cabeza de golpe dándome en la quijada y enviándome al suelo…

-"lo siento…" me tendió la mano y cuando me había levantado me abrazo… su cuerpo temblaba demasiado… no sabía si es por el frio o porque estaba en casi estado de shock.

-"estas bien?" mis palabras podrían sonar un poco huecas pero realmente quería saber cómo estaba.

-"perdí mi hogar… Hércules me engaño para que le ayudara a completar su tarea… para luego dejarme expuesta al repudio de mis hermanas…" dijo con tristeza mientras se alejaba de mí solo para ver como sus mejillas tomaban un color rosado tan simpático que me hizo sonreír.

-"será mejor que nos movamos de aquí… no lo he matado…" su rostro ensombreció, pero rápidamente empecé a hablar "tengo prohibido… pero puedo sacarte de aquí… lejos de su alcance a un lugar seguro…"

-"quién eres? Como sé que puedo confiar en ti…?" sus preguntas tenían lógica, no tenía por qué confiar en mi… pero casi he puesto mi vida en peligro para salvarla…

-"oh… yo soy Perseo… hijo de Poseidón…" dije haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-"Perseo…" susurro mi nombre como si quisiera inmortalizar el momento, una sensación extraña recorrió mi cuerpo… mi nombre sonaba tan distinto en sus labios… sonaba hasta importante.

-"y en cuanto a cómo saber si confiar o no en mi… Te juro por mi honor espartano que no te hare daño… no habría arriesgado mi vida si hacerte daño fuera mi objetivo…" le dije con sinceridad, su mirada se suavizo un poco

-"lo siento… yo… solo…" entonces se rompió a llorar… cayo de rodillas encogiéndose como cuando la encontré… no sabía que hacer… no estoy acostumbrado a consolar niñas que lloran… soy un soldado… me entrenaron para otras cosas.

-"está bien… te entiendo…" le dije poniendo mi mano en su cabeza y alisando suavemente sus cabellos negros y sedosos… tal vez luego le preguntaría como hace para tener su cabello asi… yo tengo el cabello negro pero es un desastre… no puedo mantenerlo en un solo lugar.

-"no tengo a donde ir… no tengo a nadie…" sollozo penosamente, mientras se limpiaba los ojos con rudeza, no tenía un paño que ofrecerle para que se limpiara.

-"me tienes a mi… ahora…" le dije con sinceridad, tal vez no por mucho tiempo, pero cuidaría de ella hasta que pudiera encontrar un hogar donde ella pudiera establecerse finalmente.

-"me llamo Zoe…" Zoe… su nombre significa vida… que nombre para más particular.

-"un placer Zoe… no tengo mucho que ofrecerte… pero es tuyo por el tiempo que lo necesites" sonrió en agradecimiento… pero todavía no podía entender porque sus mejillas se sonrojaban… era como si mis palabras la afectaban de una manera que yo no podía entender.

-"gracias… tu pecho… estas herido!" grito y puso su manos sobre mi herida… me estremecí cuando me toco… como si un rayo del mismísimo Zeus me hubiera impactado de lleno.

-"eso… e… es… solo… un rasguño…" balbucee tratando de sonar coherente, pero no podía controlar mi atropellada lengua.

"tu corazón… late… demasiado rápido…" sonrió como si hubiera ganado una apuesta y como si verme es este estado de torpeza la hiciera feliz.

-"la emoción del combate…" dije mintiendo miserablemente, pero al parecer no logré que me creyera demasiado porque sonrió nuevamente para luego bajar la mirada.

-"gracias por salvarme… él me hubiera violado…" las últimas palabras me estremecieron no podía pensar en haber sido un testigo de tan aberrante acto.

-"no hay nada que agradecer… ahora será mejor movernos… no creo que podría derrotarlo dos veces en un solo día…" era cierto… y la verdad es que había podido ganar por la ayuda que me dio mi padre… sino hubiera sido casi imposible. La lluvia, la espada… fueron ayudas que no pude apreciar hasta ahora.

* * *

><p><strong>QUE LES PARECIÓ? AHORA ESTAMOS INTRODUCIENDO A ZOE... PARA LOS QUE PREGUNTARON SOBRE ELLA... AQUI LA TIENEN...<strong>

**AHORA LES TOCA A VOSOTORS COMENTAR. MIS AMIGOS Y LECTORES DE EL CAMPEON DE LA REINA NODESEPEREN ESTOY TRADUCIENDO EL CAP Y EN ESTOS DIAS ESTARE ACTUALIZANDO...**

**FER2A**


	4. Camino a casa

**SE QUE NO LLEGAMOS A LOS 60… SOLO POR 8! QUE MAL! VAMOS! SE QUE PODEMOS HACERLO MEJOR… HE DECIDIDO ACTUALIZAR ESTA HISTORIA POR VARIOS MOTIVOS…**

* * *

><p><strong>-TENGO CAPITULOS ADELANTADOS, PORQUE LA INSPIRACION ME PERMITIO ESCRIBIR UN CAPITULO POR DIA… ASI QUE DURANTE UNA SEMANA LA INSPIRACION ME ACOMPAÑO… Y AHORA ESTA PELEADA CONMIGO… PERO TENGO ALGUNAS RESERVAS DE CAPITULOS<strong>

**-ACABO DE TERMINAR DE LEER "THE BLOOD OF OLYMPUS" QUE LES PUEDO DECIR! (ESPERO QUE NO LO TOMEN COMO SPOILER…) NO HAY POV DE PERCY O ANNABETH… PERO ESTA INCREIBLEMENTE ATRAPANTE (POR CIERTO TUVE QUE LEERLO EN INGLES… LO VOLVERE A LEER CUANDO SALGA EN SPANISH) ME TOMO 2 DIAS LEER EL LIBRO… PERO ESTA GENIAL!**

**-QUERIA DISCULPARME CON MIS LECTORES DE "EL UNO PARA EL OTRO" HE TENIDO UN PROBLEMA FAMILIAR (ENFERMEDAD DE MI MADRE) Y COMO COMPRENDERA – SI AMAN A VUESTROS PADRES – QUE LO QUE MENOS QUERIA ERA ESCRIBIR… ESPERO QUE ENTIENDAN… SE QUE LO HARAN…**

* * *

><p><strong>AHORA SI… NOS VEMOS EN 80 COMENTARIOS! NO ME FALLEN OK? NECESITO ALGO DE ESTIMULO Y SUS COMENTARIOS AYUDAN…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>ZOE<strong>

Corrí tan rápido como mis piernas me lo permitieron hasta que caí al suelo, solo para encontrarme con mis dos hermanas, que me miraban con desaprobación. Una risa burlona se formó en sus rostros, lo cual me enfermo... pero no podía hacer nada, mi espada la tenía Hércules, junto con la poca dignidad que me quedaba, a menos que ese hombre lograra derrotarlo...

-"eres una vergüenza... maldita traidora... ahí tienes a tu héroe... te abandono!" Haciendo escarnio de mi desgracia... esa era la familia que tenía. Mis ojos estaban hinchados, pero no lloraría, no sería débil delante de ellas.

-"yo solo quería..." lo que yo quería era salir al mundo... esa era la oportunidad que Hércules me ofrecía... no tenía un flechazo ni nada semejante... yo solo quería aventurarme al mundo...

-"no importa!... ahora vete y no vuelvas nunca! No queremos volver a verte!" Su desprecio termino por romper el poco corazón que me quedaba... me levante con algo de dificultad y empecé a adentrarme más y más en el bosque hasta que no pude más y me senté de espaldas a un árbol y empecé a llorar. La lluvia empezó a mojarme, pero no me importaba demasiado… mi único deseo es que la tierra me tragara para no tener que hacer frente a lo soledad que me esperaba el resto de mi vida. Perdí mi vida por mis anhelos de aventura, por confiar en un miserable hombre que solo me uso para su búsqueda insaciable de gloria y poder. Casi me quedo dormida mientras lloraba y me lamentaba de mi situación cuando sentí un toque en mi brazo. Por un momento temí lo peor…

-"Hey…" levante asustada la cabeza y sentí que golpeaba con algo duro… cuando finalmente termine levantar mi vista… era el soldado espartano, el cual cayó al suelo por el impacto de mi cabeza sobre su quijada, me sentí torpe y un poco avergonzada, asi que rápidamente me levante. Tenía el cabello negro… desordenado… un poco largo para mi gusto… pero no demasiado como para odiarlo… su rostro tenía una construcción que hacía que su semblante fuera amable y pasivo… aunque yo sabía que solo era una apariencia porque era un soldado… y espartano asi que debía ser muy bravo en batalla… un par de ojos verdes como el mar… tan profundos que podría perderme si seguía mirándolos…

-"lo siento…" le tendí la mano para que pudiera levantarse. Cuando se terminó de levantar automáticamente me prendí de él en un abrazo, el cual el sorprendentemente me devolvía, pero yo sentía que mi cuerpo temblaba, en parte por el frio de la lluvia que había caído sobre mí y también un poco de vergüenza y ansiedad de estar abrazada a un hombre… jamás había tenido una experiencia como esta.

-"estas bien?" la pregunta en si sonaba un poco ilógica… podía ser tan noble y amable… pero obviamente era algo tonto como para preguntar si estaba bien… claro que no se lo diría porque no quería herirlo… pero en serio? Casi me han violado y me preguntas… estas bien?

-"perdí mi hogar… Hércules me engaño para que le ayudara a completar su tarea… para luego dejarme expuesta al repudio de mis hermanas…" me aleje un poco para poder responderle, pero sentía que mis mejillas ardían en un fuego que no podía ser apagado por nada… El solo me sonreía amablemente… una sonrisa torcida… y unos ojos tranquilos… como una marea que es guiada por la luna llena…

-"será mejor que nos movamos de aquí… no lo he matado…" me corazón se aceleró… no puede estar vivo… vendrá a buscarme… a buscarnos y entonces será nuestro fin… "tengo prohibido… pero puedo sacarte de aquí… lejos de su alcance a un lugar seguro…" un lugar seguro… donde? Si estoy sola… soy una hija de Atlas! No hay lugar seguro para la hija de un titán que no sea el jardín de Hespérides.

-"quién eres? Como sé que puedo confiar en ti…?" tuve que tomar mis precauciones, no podía simplemente ceder ante su oferta… ya había confiado una vez y había sido traicionada… usada y luego dejada a mi suerte.

-"oh… yo soy Perseo… hijo de Poseidón…" hizo una reverencia un poco graciosa… un hijo de Poseidon? Eso explica el color de sus ojos… y la amabilidad… pero también podría explicar que pudiera ser alguien que conquista cuanta mujer ve por el camino… no podía confiar tan rápidamente.

-"Perseo…" susurre su nombre tratando de decidir si podía o no confiar en que sus intenciones eran correctas… Perseo… que nombre tan lindo…

-"y en cuanto a cómo saber si confiar o no en mi… Te juro por mi honor espartano que no te hare daño… no habría arriesgado mi vida si hacerte daño fuera mi objetivo…" su voz sonaba solemne, como si fuera un juramento que podría costarle la vida… la fama espartana llego hasta mis oídos… era gente de honor y no le temían a nada…

-"lo siento… yo… solo…" no pude resistirlo más y caí al suelo llorando… la presión, la ansiedad era demasiada… como si mi cuerpo recién estuviera procesando todos los acontecimientos que me pasaron… de un día para otro era una exiliada y sin hogar…

-"está bien… te entiendo…" su mano era cálida cuando empezó a acariciar mi cabello, a pesar del frio que se podía experimentar producto de la lluvia. Trato de consolarme lo mejor que pudo, no lo juzgo no es como si un soldado pudiera hacerlo bien… pero al menos lo intento y estaba agradecida por eso.

-"no tengo a donde ir… no tengo a nadie…" mis sollozos eran demasiado vergonzosos, pero a él pareció no importarle demasiado. Solamente me acariciaba, hasta que finalmente dejo de hacerlo.

-"me tienes a mi… ahora…" su voz sonaba como una canción alegre, como si esperara que aceptara lo que me estaba diciendo, cuando vi sus ojos que me miraban con una mirada indescifrable no supe que decir…

-"me llamo Zoe…" dije con timidez… sentía que estaba casi dándole todo lo que me quedaba para dar… y el miedo de que aun eso me fuera arrebatado todavía flotaba en el aire.

-"un placer Zoe… no tengo mucho que ofrecerte… pero es tuyo por el tiempo que lo necesites" le sonreí… su respuesta me gusto… mis mejillas volvieron a arder, pero esta vez no me esforcé demasiado en tratar de esconderlo. Sus palabras habían traído algo de felicidad a mi atribulado corazón… me ofrecía todo lo que tenía… todo… no un poco… todo y eso significaba que él quería compartirlo conmigo. Baje un poco mi mirada para ver un tajo con sangre seca, no parecía demasiado profundo, pero casi podía adivinar como es que se había hecho esa herida, asi que no pude evitar tensarme un poco y preocuparme.

-"gracias… tu pecho… estas herido!" puse mi mano sobre su pecho… sus músculos estaban bien definidos… su piel era suave y el color bronceado de su cuerpo lo hacía lucir tan hermoso, que me parecía un poco vergonzoso siquiera tocarlo. Sentí como su cuerpo se tensó y no pude sino sonreír… no sabía que significaba, pero me gustaba que pudiera reaccionar asi… asi como él lograba teñir mis mejillas.

-"eso… e… es… solo… un rasguño…" balbuceo como un niño nervioso, Perseo el gran soldado espartano que venció a Hércules rescatando a una doncella en apuro… balbucea torpemente… la sola idea me hizo sonreír.

"tu corazón… late… demasiado rápido…" le dije haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran intensamente y yo no pudiera borrar la sonrisa de satisfacción.

-"la emoción del combate…" su respuesta me sorprendió un poco, también me decepciono, pero entendí que no quería exponerse ante mi o decir algo inadecuado que me ofendiera y lo respeto por eso.

-"gracias por salvarme… él me hubiera violado…" sonaba tan vergonzoso hablar de ser una chica que estuvo a punto de ser violada… el sacudió la cabeza con violencia.

-"no hay nada que agradecer… ahora será mejor movernos… no creo que podría derrotarlo dos veces en un solo día…" su mirada cambio a un poco dura como si temiera que algo malo podría pasarnos si es que no nos movíamos. Me levante y entonces él se detuvo en seco.

-"tu ojo…" saco algo de su alforja… una tableta… ambrosia… esa era comida de los dioses y también servía para los semidioses… él era un hijo de Poseidón asi que él podía comer eso, pero yo ya no podría usar su ambrosía

-"no puedo…" dije con tristeza, que me recordaba mis desgracias.

-"porque no?" me respondió un poco confundido.

-"ya no soy inmortal… una vez que… le di mi espada a Hércules… y fui expulsada del jardín… mi inmortalidad se fue…" su mirada bajo como si estuviera pensando en una solución, quería abrazarlo y quedarnos asi hasta el amanecer… pero no podía hacerlo… él podría rechazarme… y eso sería el fin para mí. Metió su mano en su costado y puso algo en mi mano.

-"toma…" abrí mi mano y era mi prendedor… que se convertía en espada. Anaklusmos

-"cómo?… tu…" dije con incredulidad… en mi mente tenía una idea de cómo había logrado vencer a Hércules, pero no pensé que había logrado inmovilizarlo como para quitarle la espada.

-"vencí a Hércules… recuerdas?" dijo con una sonrisa a medias. Como se sintiera subestimado.

-"no es tan sencillo… es irreversible…" la frustración estaba empezando a romperme nuevamente.

-"entonces déjame revisar tu ojo…" me dijo acercándose y poniendo sus manos sobre mi rostro. Oh dioses Perseo… no puedo controlar que mis mejillas ardan cuando tus manos rosan mi piel…

-"debemos avanzar…" dije a medias como si eso pudiera librarme de lo embarazoso que puede ser están con las mejillas sonrojadas y no poder hacer nada al respecto.

-"espera aquí…" me dijo soltándome y dejándome con la respiración contenida, mientras se iba corriendo, me puse un poco nerviosa, casi llegue a pensar que no volvería, cuando le vi venir corriendo. "toma… para tu ojo" me entrego un pedazo de tela, que era de su capa, humedecida con agua, estaba un poco fría, pero serviría para quitar la inflamación de mi ojo. El maldito de Hércules casi me saca el ojo con ese golpe.

-"gracias" dije mientras me colocaba el paño y luego tomo mi mano, me detuve en seco.

-"vamos… no quiero que te caigas por andar bien con un solo ojo" su voz sonaba divertida, no era torpe esta vez, tal vez ir hacia el agua lo relajo lo suficiente como para tener un poco de seguridad personal.

Su mano era un poco grande en comparación con la mía, pero no me importaba, casi que podía contener toda mi mano dentro de la suya. Empezamos a caminar rumbo al claro donde había peleado con Hércules. Me tense y frene en seco. Cuando sui mano se desprendió de la mía se giró para verme.

-"no tengas miedo… yo estoy aquí y no dejare que nada pase…" se volvió para darme la mano y casi que me jalaba con algo de fuerza para que caminara. Cuando llegamos vi como lo había sujetado a un árbol con varias sogas, pero era Hércules, tal vez finalmente podría con ella, pero aún estaba casi inconsciente. "mi padre me dijo que no podía matarlo… pero tal vez… tal vez… tu podrías dejarle un recuerdo" me susurro maliciosamente en el oído haciéndome reaccionar.

-"despierta…!" le dije a Hércules dándole una bofetada. La ira se gestaba dentro mío mientras detrás mío Perseo estaba con su espada y su escudo presto y atento a cualquier cosa que pudiera suceder…

-"mmmm" un murmullo es todo lo que salía de la ensangrentada boca del hijo de Zeus, no pensé que Perseo pudiera haberle hecho todo esto. Tenía una herida en cada brazo, asi como su cara estaba llena de sangre, con el labio y la nariz rotos. Asi como también su costado se notaba que tenía una fractura. Metí dos dedos en una de sus heridas y empecé a retorcérselo lenta y profundamente. "ahhhgggg" agónicamente abrió los ojos cuando el dolor empezó a esparcirse por todo su cuerpo. "tu! Perra! Será mejor que me sueltes!"

-"no creo que estés en posición de exigir cosas…" sonreí, mientras el mantenía su mirada furiosa.

-"espero que ese espartano te viole hasta el cansancio!" sus palabras me helaron la sangre…como podía desear algo asi… me gire para ver a Perseo con los ojos cerrados y sus puños se apretaban con furia.

-"te equivocas… ahora tengo un hogar nuevamente… pero no sé si tu podrás tenerlo luego de lo que pienso hacerte… escoria!" Sus ojos abrieron por la malicia de mis palabras y la sonrisa perversa que se me dibujo.

-"no! Por favor!… lo siento!" suplicaba como si pudiera servirle de algo la súplica y el falso arrepentimiento por lo que estoy segura que me iba a hacer.

-"parece que alguien tiene miedo" dijo Perseo detrás mío haciéndome reír un poco.

-"por… fav…" no deje que continuara cuando metí mi espada entre sus piernas, no estaba tan loca como para castrarlo totalmente… eso sin duda me traería encima la ira de Zeus y no quería más problemas para mi vida. "ahhhhhhhhgggggggrrrrrrr!" sus gritos asolaban todo el jardín, pero nadie apareció… para mi suerte. (**A/N** se imaginan a William Wallace en Corazón Valiente cuando lo están torturando? Suena macabro pero asi más o menos lo imagino… aunque en la película no mostraron explícitamente lo que sucedió.) Entonces algo se desprendió… seguramente pueden imaginarse que… dioses no creo que ahora pueda jactarse de ser un hombre viril!

-"creo que con esto será suficiente… vamos a ver si querrás abusar de alguna mujer antes que se burle de tu mutilación!" Retorcí el cuchillo por última vez solo para ver que se desmayaba del dolor. "adiós…" fue lo último que pronuncie para él.

-"Zoe…" me gire para ver a Perseo con una mirada indescifrable, como si estuviera aterrorizado.

-"Perseo… yo lo siento… me deje llevar…" me acerque, pero el permanecía con esa mirada, como si estuviera tal vez decepcionado.

-"está bien…" empezó a caminar hacia mi… pero paso de mi para dirigirse hacia Hércules… entonces hizo algo que me impresiono demasiado… lo desato y dejo un trozo de ambrosia a su costado. "será mejor que avancemos aún nos quedan muchos días de camino hasta que lleguemos a casa.

-"espera… por favor Perseo…" se giró y sus ojos no se posaban en mi… como que evitaba mirar mi ojos o mostrarme lo que podría ver en ellos. "que pasa? Que ha cambiado?"

-"nada…" volteo su cara para un costado como si se negara a decirme lo que en realidad estuviera pasando.

-"enserio? Entonces porque no me miras a los ojos?" le cuestione con algo de fastidio de que quisiera pasar de mi… no quiero viajar con alguien que me va a ignorar todo el camino.

-"tengo miedo…" admitió con un suspiro ruidoso que podría hacerme pensar de que estaba desistiendo de querer llevarme con él.

-"de qué?" susurre con algo de temor.

-"de ti…" su mirada se dirigió hacia Hércules entonces comprendí… tal vez la brutalidad de mi acto había hecho que el pensara un sin número de cosas… o que tal vez yo podría hacerle algo semejante. Tome su mano, aunque al principio me la negó, pero yo necesitaba reforzar mis palabras con una muestra de afecto.

-"jamás debes temerme… yo nunca te haría algo asi…" le dije entonces levanto la vista y pude ver el horror en sus ojos, me preguntaba si mi método había sido tan malvado que hasta un soldado como él lo vería como excesivo.

-"es solo que jamás había presenciado algo asi…" su voz sonaba como la de un niño asustado "y no estoy diciendo que no lo mereciera… es solo…" finalmente su voz se apagó como si no pudiera acusarme de un acto tan horrible.

-"si entiendo… fue… horrible… pero se lo merecía…" dije con una pequeña sonrisa mientras frotaba su mano con el pulgar.

-"si…" acompaño sus palabras con un asentimiento de cabeza rápido.

-"tú me has salvado…y nunca podre agradecerte lo suficiente" le dije mientras empezábamos a caminar.

-"no fue nada…" dijo humildemente… entonces decidí que era un buen momento para romper el momento incómodo y cambiar a algo más alegre.

-"estás diciendo que mi vida es poca cosa Perseo?" le puse mi mejor cara de enojo, mientras me detenía

-"no… yo… no…." Balbuceo, preocupado y empezando a ponerse nervioso.

-"estoy bromeando…" le dije dándole un golpe suave en el brazo.

-"ja ja ja" dijo con un tono de humor retorcido.

-"vamos… ya quiero llegar a casa…" le dije mientras empezaba a caminar… ya solo nos quedaban unas horas para que el sol se empezara a ocultar… y tendríamos que conseguir algo para comer.

-"llegar a casa…" suspiro con algo que no pude descifrar si era emoción o preocupación. Pero no importaba mucho ahora porque empezamos a caminar rumbo a mi nuevo hogar.

En el camino me encargue de hacerle mil preguntas… sobre su vida… me conto sobre su madre y lo importante que ella había sido para él, sobre todo para criarlo como un buen hombre… averigüe que tenía 22 años… era joven… demasiado para todo lo valiente y amable que era ya. Su padrastro fue obra de su verdadero padre, quien gesto el encuentro para que pudiera tener una buena figura paterna que lo guiara a convertirse en soldado. La mayoría de semidioses tienen esa inclinación, porque es a través de ellos que los dioses puede evadir las leyes antiguas y poder obrar.

Me conto sobre su entrenamiento y de cómo tuvo que probarse, la brutalidad del entrenamiento y la forma en cómo se hacían inmunes al dolor me sorprendió, porque no podía entender como era que a pesar de haber atravesado todo ese entrenamiento todavía podía tener un corazón cálido y amable. También me conto algo que pocos llegan a saber que en el ejército no solo los entrenan para matar y ser guerreros sino los entrenan para ser compasivos y justos y que fue una de las razones por las cuales no podía dejar que Hércules prosperara en sus planes. Aunque no quiso contarme las demás razones, casi podía imaginármelas, pero no quería hacerme ninguna clase de falsa ilusión, prefería disfrutar del presente que nos mantenía juntos.

Hablamos un poco del mundo de los dioses y lo que le sucedió cuando se encontró cara a cara con Poseidón y que esa era la razón por la cual estaba por estos lados… tan lejos de Esparta, porque su padre le había pedido que viniera para que pudieran conversar… no me dijo sobre qué pero no importaba, me alegraba que todo eso hubiera redundado en que me encontrara, me salvara y ahora me diera un hogar. Finalmente llegamos cerca de una montaña donde podíamos encontrar un lugar para pasar la noche… el viento soplaba con inclemencia provocando que tiritara del frio. Asi que cuando Perseo se percató de esto fue en busca de leños para poder hacer una fogata. Se demoró demasiado y empezaba a sentirme un poco insegura, pero cuando llego sonriente entendí porque había demorado tanto, traía una liebre en sus manos asi como también la leña y algunos frutos.

-"perdón por la demora… esta liebre no se dejaba cazar…" se excusó levantando una liebre muerta.

-"como lo lograste… sin tu lanza?" su lanza la había perdido en combate asi que debió ser complicado cazar a un animal como la liebre.

-"trampas…" dijo mientras colocaba en el suelo su alforja y revelando unos ricos y apetitosos frutos.

-"frutos?" pregunte emocionada por la deliciosa cena que podríamos llegar a tener esta noche.

-"para después de la cena…" dijo mientras desataba el manojo de leños.

"encenderé la fogata…" empezó a ordenar los leños para encenderlos.

-"yo preparare la cena…" dije alegremente. Una de las cosas que se me daban bien era cocinar... asi que eso podría hacer siempre para el... cocinar...

-"oh no! Eso no está pasando…" dijo un poco sobresaltado apartando de mi lado la liebre. Acaso dudaba de mi habilidad en la cocina?

-"porque!? Soy una buena cocinera…!" respondí con la misma fuerza y un poco de indignación.

-"seguramente… pero eres mi huésped…" su huésped? Pero puedo hacer muchas cosas... para mostrarle que estoy agradecida.

-"pero si voy a vivir contigo no puedo estar todo el día holgazaneando" replique queriendo ganar esta discusión, no pretendería dejarme sin nada que hacer.

-"no te salve para que fueras mi criada… eres mi huésped… asi que yo te cuidare…" no quería una criada... soy su huésped? Perseo eres real? Cualquier otro se aprovecharía de la situación para que le sirviera en los quehaceres... el quería cuidarme... porque?

-"pero…" intente buscar ese motivo

-"pero nada… será mejor que te laves… tengo un poco de agua… mientras yo prepararé la cena…" señaló un pequeño odre y luego siguió haciendo sus cosas.

-"pero…" quería ganar... quería saber porque.

-"a lavarse… ahora…" dije despidiéndome con la mano.

-"está bien…" me acerque y le di un suave beso en la mejilla… pude ver como abría su boca para tratar de decir algo, pero no podía. Sonreí ligeramente con el típico ardor en mi mejillas que ya no me importaba mucho, pero me daba gusto que me sucediera… significaba que algo bueno me producía la persona de Perseo. "gracias…" rápidamente me aleje, pero no pude sino sonreír de ver como se había quedado allí parado... inmóvil... con la boca abierta mientras llevaba su mano hacia donde lo había besado. Al menos parece que le gusto que le besara la mejilla.

La cena fue exquisita... no sabía que pudiera ser tan buen cocinero... tan bueno como yo... aunque está mal que yo misma me alabe. Pero pudimos conversar un poco más y conocernos... pude contarle un poco más sobre mí y la vida que siempre había llevado... que no había demasiado que contar y más ahora que no tenía familia y no quería saber nada de ellos... Comimos… reímos… disfrutamos de silencios para solo oír el crepitar de los leños ardiendo hasta que él se atrevió a hablar.

-"será mejor que vayas a dormir… saldremos muy temprano para aprovechar la frescura de la mañana…" sonaba bien no tener que caminar demasiado tiempo bajo el sol abrasador de esta época del año. El clima era un poco complejo en las noche el viento frio soplaba, pero el día el sol se encargaba de secar todo…

-"claro eso suena bien…" dije estirando mis brazos y bostezando, era un buen momento para dormir, asi que me levante y me aproxime al fuego y luego me acosté sin ninguna pena en el suelo… no teníamos nada con que yo pudiera cubrirme asi que lo mejor sería dormir cerca al fuego.

-"que haces?" pregunto casi gritando. Me alarme un poco porque pensé que estaba haciendo algo incorrecto.

-"no quiero morir de frio…"le dije como si no fuera la cosa más natural del mundo. Se dirigió hacia su alforja y saco su capa.

-"no… toma cúbrete con esto…" Se acercó a mí y me cubrió con su capa, olía al mar agitado esa brisa que despide cuando se estrella contra alguna barrera.

-"y que pasara contigo?" dije algo preocupada porque él se quedara al descubierto y no es que no me gustara verlo asi, pero no a coste que se enfermara por el frio.

-"yo hare guardia…" dijo mientras se retiraba un poco.

-"entonces haremos guardia…" me levante de golpe mientras me acerque para sentarme a su lado.

-"Zoe…" su voz era como diciendo _por favor no me des la contra_

-"Perseo…" respondí con un tono humorístico e imitando un poco su tono.

-"a dormir ahora…" dijo señalándome un lugar cerca de la fogata.

-"no! Porque entonces no podré dormir sabiendo que también tienes frio…" dije haciendo puchero, pero tal vez no era suficiente como para convencerlo.

-"es lo único que tenemos para cubrirnos…" dijo apartando la mirada hacia la oscuridad de la noche.

-"ven aquí…" le dije con un tono de _no tienes opción_

-"Zoe…" su voz sonaba tan suave que parecía que el viento hablaba.

-"vienes o no?" puse mis manos en mi cadera y fruncí el ceño haciéndome la enfadada… se acercó un poco de mala gana, pero no me importaba. Puse la capa en su espalda de manera que quedara una gran parte disponible para que nos envolviera.

-"ahora siéntate…" se sentó sin pronunciar ninguna palabra. Con mi pie empuje una de sus piernas abriendo un espacio para mí… me senté entre sus piernas y luego me recosté sobre su pecho, con mi cabeza sobre el lado donde estaba su corazón. Parecía escandalizado porque prácticamente me aparto

-"que… que… haces!?" gimoteo un poco aturdido por la naturalidad con la que yo procedí, pero era a mi parecer la mejor forma de no morir de frio.

-"solo me aseguro que ninguno de los dos pase frió…"dije un poco decepcionada de que me haya apartado de su lado.

-"pero no así… si algo sucede podría lastimarte al levantarme…" me aparto un poco más, él tenía un punto porque sería un poco complicado reaccionar de manera rápida si es que algo sucediera.

-"bueno… entonces…?" me tendió una mano y me dirigió a su costado para que mi cabeza descansara en su hombro, pero no quería tener un dolor de cabeza al día siguiente por la presión de mi cabeza sobre su hombro, así que me adelante y me apoye un poco en su pecho, esta vez no me rechazo "asi está mejor…" dije suspirando, pase mi mano por detrás… por su espalda haciendo que se arqueara ligeramente, reí mientras él me cubría con la capa dejando un espacio para que pudiera asomar la cabeza y respirar. Mi otra mano la puse sobre su pecho y empecé a dibujar pequeño círculos… necesitaba algo que hacer hasta quedarme dormida, pero empecé a notar que su cuerpo tiritaba ligeramente.

-"que descanses Zo… o…e" balbuceo mi nombre con simpatía

-"lo siento…" dije sacando mi mano de su pecho, no quería hacerlo sentir incómodo y mucho menos que tuviera una idea equivocada de mi… si estaba teniendo estas atenciones con él era porque quería hacerlo…

-"está bien es solo que… buenas noches…" agarro mi mano y la dirigió nuevamente hacia su pecho, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras yo cerraba mis ojos para poder dormir.

-"buenas noches Perseo"

* * *

><p><strong>LES GUSTO!? A MI SI! QUIERO BRINCAR EN UNA PATA DE LA EMOCION DE HABER LEIDO THE BLOOD OF OLYMPUS… EL PRINCIPIO ES COMO UN ENIGMA… EL DESARROLLO ESTA LLENO DE EMOCIONES Y MUCHA TRAMA… Y EL FINAL ES DIGNO DE RR… <strong>


	5. Hogar dulce hogar

**GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS! NO LLEGAMOS A LA META DE LOS 80… PERO ESTOY TAN EMOCIONADO QUE HE DECIDIDO SER BUENO CON VOSOTROS…**

**LES CUENTO QUE PARA LOS QUE NO SABEN…. PUEDEN LEER THE BLOOD OF OLYMPUS DESDE LOS LINKS EN MI PERFIL… ES UNA TRADUCCION DEL GRUPO ARGO III**

**HA FINALIZADO LA PRIMERA PARTE DE MI HISTORIA EL UNO PARA EL OTRO (PEPER) ASI QUE SI DESEAN LEER EL CAPITULO FINAL… APROVECHEN! =) **

**BETH! PERDON POR NO HABLARTE ESTOS DIAS… SABES QUE SALI DE VIAJE… POR CIERTO… EL FRIO ME QUEMO LOS LABIOS! BR BR BR! ESTABA A MAS DE 2600 MSNM! INCREIBLE!**

**NOS VEMOS EN LOS 100 COMENTARIOS! NO ME FALLEN**

* * *

><p><strong>ZOE<strong>

Lentamente abrí mis ojos rememorando los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, y pensando en la suerte que tengo de haberme encontrado con alguien como Perseo… estoy seguro que cualquier otro se hubiera aprovechado de la situación para intentar algo… pero él me había respeta demasiado como para intentar siquiera abrazarme. Y eso me gusto… y mucho. No sabía cómo describir lo que se estaba gestando en mi interior, tal vez solo era admiración por la persona que me salvo de algo tan aterrador que no quiero ni nombrarlo.

Pensé que aún me encontraba recostada en el pecho de Perseo cuando empecé a mover mi mano y toparme con algo frio y demasiado duro como para ser el pecho de Perseo: Su escudo. Abrí mis ojos finalmente… el sol aún no había salido del todo, apenas estaban asomando los primeros destellos de luz. Busque con la mirada para todos lados… las brasas estaban por apagarse y solo el humo del juego muerto me acompañaban. Pero él no estaba por ningún lugar, tampoco estaba su alforja ni el odre de agua… Él no se iría… no… el no haría eso… no después de anoche… de haberla pasado tan bien.

-"Hey! Despertaste…" salte de mi lugar asustada por la voz de Perseo. Quien me sonreía mientras dejaba el odre y un par de frutos en su aljaba.

-"dioses Perseo me has asustado…" estaba estática mientras lo observaba que continuaba con sus funciones.

-"Me extrañaste?" lo dijo con tanta naturalidad que no se dio cuenta del efecto de sus palabras, baje mi cabeza con las mejillas que me ardían y mis manos transpiraban… no sabía que responder a eso.

-"yo pensé que te había ido…" dije casi con vergüenza de que pensara que aun desconfió de su honestidad.

-"porque haría algo asi?" pregunto un poco confundido y diría yo hasta herido. Sera que puedo decir algo que no provoque algo asi en él?

-"no se… no vi tu alforja… ni el odre… supongo que me asuste… es tonto…" escupí todo lo que tenía dentro con un suspiro derrotado, realmente era tonto pensar que pudiera dejarme a la deriva.

-"está bien… Zoe yo…" dejó de cortar las frutas por un momento y se quedó inclinado sobre una rodilla pensativo. Pensamientos indescifrables pasaban por su mente haciendo que sus expresiones cambiaran a cada instante.

-"perdón…" susurre pensando que no podría oírme, pero si lo hizo.

-"no… no… yo entiendo… es solo que yo no haría nada para lastimarte…" me sonrió un poco, pero no demasiado como yo esperaba que lo hiciera por decir algo tan gentil como eso.

-"lo sé… pero ahora que sé que no estoy sola… tengo miedo de que no dure…" el destino jugaba conmigo para no dejar que nada en mi vida durara o suficiente como para disfrutarlo.

-"Zoe… yo soy un soldado… y como tal tengo una obligación… lo sabes…" cuando dijo la palabra obligación se me vino a la cabeza lo que me hablo sobre que los persas querían invadir las ciudades griegas. Significaba que Esparta estaba entre ellas y que él tendría que pelear, y que por consiguiente podría morir… y yo… yo no sé qué haría si eso sucediera.

-"lo se… y eso me da miedo…" le confesé que no podría pensar siquiera en la idea de que sus obligaciones me separaran de él.

-"pero puedo prometerte que estaré contigo" había algo escondido en sus palabras que no podía leer… una inseguridad… algo que tal vez no quería decirme…

-"gracias por cuidar… de mi…" le sonreí a medias, mientras el no supo que decir… solamente agarro el odre de agua.

-"traje agua fresca para que te laves…" me lo entrego para poder seguir picando las frutas.

-"gracias… mi cabello esta tan sucio que no puedo ni pasar mis manos sin enredarlo…" mi cabello estaba hecho un desastre, con el viento del día de ayer estaba tan lleno de tierra y otras cosas… necesitaba un lavado.

-"ven… yo te ayudo…" dejo de picar frutas y se acercó a mi sacando su capa y colgándosela en la espalda.

-"no es necesario…" me puse nerviosa, no sabía que pensar que él me lavara el cabello, quiero decir es todo un detalle… pero dioses esta tan sucio que no querrá volver a hacerlo.

-"tonterías… dije que cuidaría de ti… asi que eso incluye un lavado de cabello" sacudió las manos mientras me arrastraba hacia una roca, después me recostó sobre ella y mi cabeza quedaba al aire para que el pudiera lavarme.

-"estas seguro…?" pregunte casi como último recurso.

-"claro… a menos que no quieras…" se detuvo de repente y se alejó un poco, supongo que pensó que me estaba presionando

-"no!… no!… está bien!… es solo que nunca nadie me lavo el cabello…" supongo que mi repentina ansiedad le devolvió las ganas de ayudarme, asi que se acercó y empezó a verter agua en mi cabeza.

-"bueno siempre hay una primera vez para todo" dijo mientras con una mano masajeaba mi cabello y lo iba peinando suavemente. El agua estaba un poco fría, pero no importaba, la sensación de ser atendida y cuidada bien lo valía.

-"me dejaras preparar el desayuno?" me levante de golpe y le pregunte para ver si por fin podría dejarme hacer algo más que verlo haciendo las cosas.

-"ya hablamos de eso asi que mejor siéntate para que pueda hacer mi trabajo" volví a sentarme y me recosté en la roca para que pudiera hacer su trabajo nuevamente.

-"malo…" susurre con gracia. Cuando menos lo pensaba sentí que me tiro un poco agua en la cara, cuando lo vi estaba sonriendo como un niño. Quiero decir aún tiene 22 años… está más cerca de ser niño que de ser un hombre. "Perseo!" le regañe, pero no podía enojarme con él, estaba siendo tan gentil y ahora sonreía un poco más que cuando le conocí.

-"eso te pasa por hablar demasiado… mejor cierra la boca o puede entrarte agua nuevamente" continuo haciéndome masaje en la cabeza, mientras el agua corría por mi cabello, hasta que finalmente el agua del odre se terminó. Tomo su capa y empezó a secar mi cabello con delicadeza, yo solo suspiraba, me había relajado demasiado como para seguir durmiendo.

-"me vengare" le susurre mientras empezaba a levantarme

-"estoy seguro que lo harás" me respondió con una sonrisa, mientras yo me acomodaba el cabello para que cuando se terminara de secar estuviera arreglado.

-"gracias…" no sabía de qué otra forma darle gracias, no me dejaba hacer nada mediante el cual pudiera expresarle mi gratitud.

-"no hay porque… estoy seguro que no será la última vez" sus palabras sonaban como si estuviera ansioso por hacerlo nuevamente. Me hizo sonreír. Tal vez Perseo no era un chico muy comunicativo o demasiado inteligente para saber expresarse… pero en medio de sus palabras había un mensaje que estoy empezando a saber leer.

-"espero que no…" le respondí con una sonrisa radiante, la cual me respondió rápidamente, empezamos a caminar de vuelta a donde estaba la fogata apagada y la fruta a medio cortar.

-"pero que hay de ti?" lo detuve para darme cuenta que él se veía muy aseado, tal vez tomo un baño cuando fue a buscar el agua y las frutas.

-"que pasa conmigo?" se miró a si mismo tratando de encontrar algo extraño.

-"tu cabello… veo que lo lavaste…" le dije arreglando un mecho de cabello que se había volcado sobre uno de sus ojos.

-"hijo de Poseidon… es más sencillo tratar con el agua… aunque aún no sé exactamente qué cosas puedo hacer… solo sé que se me da bien el esgrima" su voz sonaba como un poco decepcionada de no saber exactamente quién era… yo sabía de otros hijos de Poseidón que tenían control sobre el agua, pero seguramente por ser reciente su descubrimiento no conocía sobre eso… y es mejor por ahora… una vez que conoces esas cosas tu olor semidiós se hace más fuerte y por ende los monstruos empiezan a perseguirte.

-"estoy seguro que iras descubriendo nuevas cosas…" tome su mano y empecé a caminar, me moría de hambre asi que no quería esperar más para comerme esa fruta.

-"eso espero…" respondió con alegría mientras apretaba mi mano con suavidad.

Lo bueno de este viaje fue que duro 15 días… caminamos mucho, tanto que me dolían los pies pero finalmente estábamos en campos dorados cerca de Esparta. Fueron 15 días en los cuales pude conocer más de cerca quien era este soldado llamado Perseo, conocí sus aficiones y las cosas que le disgustaban. No podía tolerar la traición. Y grandemente leal, al punto de arriesgar su propia vida en nombre de esa lealtad.

Sus atenciones para conmigo fueron en aumento, me permitía dormir todas las noches apoyado en su pecho, me preparaba todas las comidas y hasta me llevo en sus espaldas cuando no me sentía demasiado cansada para caminar y no había un lugar donde descansar. Tuvimos la oportunidad de pasar un tiempo agradable ya que conocí varios lugares interesantes de camino a casa, como era un santuario de Artemisa. Me conto un poco de cómo había llegado a conocer a la diosa doncella y su caza y de que no eran nada de lo que la gente decía que fueran. Que tenían un motivo más que suficiente para ser como eran y que él era uno de los que no hablarían en contra de la diosa y su caza. Le enseñe a Perseo a ofrecer ofrenda a los dioses cada vez que comíamos, al comienzo no entendí demasiado porque era necesario pero lo hizo solo para no darme la contra o para verme feliz. Ofrecía su ofrenda a su padre y a la diosa Artemisa quienes habían ayudado en su viaje.

Cuando finalmente estábamos a unos metros de casa ya no eran más los campos dorados de espigas de trigo, sino más bien eran campos verdes con ovejas pastando. Se acercó un joven a lo lejos saludando con la mano.

-"señor Perseo! Señor Perseo!" parecía no mucho mayor de 16 años… prácticamente era un niño.

-"oh dioses…" gimoteo Perseo mientras el muchacho se acercaba a paso acelerado.

-"quién es?" le pregunte con curiosidad, mientras Perseo se frotaba con humor la sien con los dedos.

-"el cuida de mi casa cuando no estoy… que es casi siempre… solo vengo cuando estoy de descanso…" era algo asi como un criado? O tal vez solo lo hacía porque el niño no tenía a donde ir, lo cual tenía sentido por el carácter compasivo de Perseo.

-"vive aquí?" si él vive aquí tal vez no haya espacio para mí y seré una molestia, no me gustaría dejar al niño sin un lugar para dormir.

-"si… pero hay espacio para ti asi que no hay de qué preocuparse…" me quede más tranquila no iba a incomodar a nadie, mientras el niño termino de acercarse.

-"señor Perseo" dijo con una pequeña reverencia, como si Perseo fue un dios o algo asi, me hizo sonreír la cara de indignación de Perseo.

-"Eneas… ya te dije… solo Perseo" le explico con voz cansada, estoy seguro que no era la primera vez que le decía que solo debía llamarlo Perseo.

-"lo siento señor…" Perseo le dio una cara de advertencia que hizo que el niño sonriera pícaramente.

-"Eneas" su nombre sonaba tan pesado que al niño se le borro la sonrisa.

-"Perseo" dijo solemnemente como si estuviera diciendo algo prohibido.

-"asi está mejor" le sonrió y el niño recupero el aliento. Luego dirigió su mirada hacia mí.

-"quien es esta bella señorita?" dijo con un tono marcial que lo haría pasar por un joven que quiere impresionar a una chica. Pero a mí no me importo demasiado.

-"ella es Zoe y se quedara con nosotros…" dijo señalándome y dándome una sonrisa. Me entusiasmaba la idea de que hay más personas a las cuales voy a conocer.

-"es tu novia Perseo?" pregunto susurrando, pero fue claramente audible para mí. La sonrisa de Perseo se disolvió y su rostro se puso pálido. Empezó a balbucear terriblemente. Era demasiado vergonzoso para él.

-"qu…e…e!? No… no!… es mi amiga…" ni siquiera me miro cuando dijo que era su amiga, no quería hacerlo sentir incomodo, pero aun no habíamos determinado que clase de relación teníamos. Éramos amigos… pero habíamos llegado a ser tan cercanos que era difícil poner alguna clase de título a la relación que teníamos.

-"oh disculpe usted señorita" hizo una reverencia y yo le respondí el gesto.

-"mucho gusto Eneas…" le sonreí para que pudiera pasar la pequeña escena vergonzosa para Perseo.

-"ahora vamos… antes de que empiece a coquetear contigo" me dijo tomando mi mano y dirigiéndome a una cabaña que se veía en el punto alto de la colina. Me acerque un poco y le hable al oído.

-"eso te molestaría?" se estremeció y fue tan notorio que la pregunta no se la esperaba.

-"que!? Si! No! claro… digo... si tú quieres que coquetee contigo no habría problema" Si le molestaría? Significa que no quiere que nadie coquetee conmigo? Su mejillas por primera vez se habían teñido de un rojo tan simpático que parecía un niño emocionado, pero para él era totalmente vergonzoso porque soltó mi mano y empezó a caminar.

-"tonto…" susurre un poco decepcionada de su inmadura reacción, solo intentaba ser graciosa y él lo tomo tan enserio que su semblante empezó a cambiar a algo un poco más serio de lo acostumbrado.

-"vamos" dijo con seriedad. Me acerque y puse mi brazo alrededor del suyo a pesar de que el no quisiera tomar mi mano ahora.

-"no me interesa el coqueteos de los extraños…" le dije un poco enfadada, no podía creer que yo caería en la trampa del coqueteo. Su rostro se volvió un poco confundido.

-"que quieres decir?" me pregunto intentando desviarme la conversación. Lo notaba un poco tenso, como si la pregunta hubiera removido mil pensamientos dentro de él.

-"no tenías que enfadarte…" su mirada decayó notablemente, mientras giro su cabeza hacia otro lado.

-"no me enfade" dijo con sequedad cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

-"entonces porque soltaste mi mano…" le cuestione, porque venía tan bien y el cambio de un momento a otro.

-"es un poco más difícil…" su voz sonaba frágil mientras caminábamos, no me miraba.

-"explícame…" le pedí con dulzura

-"no entenderías…" me respondió con algo de aspereza negando con la cabeza.

-"como lo sabes…?" me estaba tratando como una niña de 4 años...

-"solo lo se…" dijo con un tono de _se terminó la conversación._

-"oh está bien!" le respondí un poco molesta de que no hablara conmigo.

-"quien se enfadó ahora?" me dijo con un humor un poco apagado.

-"tonto" susurre solo para mis oídos.

-"vamos… que tengo hambre…" dijo mientras terminamos de subir la colina y nos acercábamos a una pintoresca cabaña.

-"yo hare la cena…" le puse un tono de que no quería más excusas.

-"no hace falta… Eneas cocinara para nosotros… siempre lo hace cuando es mi primer día…" Grrrr siempre tenía una manera para salirse con la suya.

-"porque vive aquí… quiero decir… no tiene familia?" tenía un poco de curiosidad por Eneas... porque trabajaba para Perseo. Era solo un niño.

-"el perdió a sus padres, casi a la misma vez que yo perdí a mi madre… mi padrastro lo acogió… yo me fui al ejercito de manera definitiva asi que Eneas se encargó de las ovejas… cuando mi padrastro murió decidí que Eneas siguiera haciéndose cargo…" yo sabía que Perseo tenía un corazón muy grande como para echarlo a la calle, su padrastro y su madre lo criaron para ser un hombre de verdad.

-"fue muy noble de tu parte…" lance un halago para ver como lo asimilaba, no era muy bueno para recibir crédito por sus acciones.

-"solo hice lo correcto… en primera instancia pensaba vender las tierras para ya no tener que hacerme cargo… pero Eneas prácticamente ha vivido toda su vida aquí… y cuando pensé en eso decidí que mejor él se hiciera cargo… aquí tiene un techo, comida, trabajo y con el dinero que ganamos podemos ampliar los establos…" Tomo una decisión correcta... Y se notaba que Eneas lo respetaba mucho.

-"y alguna vez has pensado establecerte…?" de pronto quería saber si Perseo alguna vez quería formar una familia. Tal vez no ahora pero en unos años.

-"lo he pensado… pero es un poco complicado hacerlo con una guerra en curso…" La guerra... ese pensamiento me había quitado demasiadas sonrisas en el camino hasta aquí.

-"pero después de la guerra…?" quería algo de esperanza...

-"seguro que si…" dijo con una sonrisa reservada mirándome de reojo.

-"oh..." dije sonriendo mientras yo me frotaba las manos.

-"porque la pregunta?" se giró para verme después de todo el camino ni siquiera mirarme.

-"curiosidad…" respondí mirando para otro lado. Finalmente la casa estaba ante nosotros.

-"hemos llegado!" exclamó quitándose la alforja, el escudo y la espada de la espalda.

-"se ve bonita…" observe con detenimiento cada detalle... era una cabaña de piedra con el techo no muy alto, pero si era amplia.

-"espera a que la veas por dentro…" dijo mientras ponía la mano en la cerradura.

-"no puedo esperar…" la ansiedad me mataba por entrar por primera vez a una casa ajena.

-"hogar dulce hogar" pronuncio suspirando mientras abría la puerta para que yo entrara primero. Había una cabeza de ciervo colgada par que lo primero que se viera fuera el increíble animal colgado de la pared principal. Un pequeño hueco en el medio del salón principal, donde había una fogata a medio encender. Con un sistema para girar los alimentos… era algo extraño pero no feo… solamente extraño. Una mesa con sus respectivas sillas… Armas colgadas en una de las paredes, desde espadas hasta arcos y flechas.

-"que bonita casa tienes Perseo…" le dije sonriendo un poco, mientras aspiraba el olor particular de su vivienda. El olor indiscutible del mar…

-"oh el crédito es totalmente para Eneas…" supongo que el chico tiene cierta afición por la cacería desde que hay algunas cabezas de animales.

-"una fogata en el medio? Es extraño" dije señalando la fogata. Había espacio para sentarse en los adoquines que rodeaban la fogata.

-"si lo se… pero a menudo es muy útil…" su reflexión fue acertada, porque se me ocurrieron un sin número de escenarios donde una fogata dentro de casa podría ser útil.

-"ven te mostrare tu habitación" me hizo una seña para que lo siguiera a través de un pasadizo estrecho, pasamos una puerta y llegamos. No conocía la otra habitación, pero esta era grande. Una cama, una mesa, ventanas que dejaban entrar la luz del sol… cortinas… y una bañera….

"es acogedora…" suspire con alivio de que por fin podría tomar un baño…

-"es tuya…" me empujo un poco para que entrara, el entro detrás mío y empezó a observar, tal vez en busca de algo que pudiera hacerme falta.

-"y tu donde dormirás…?" de pronto me entro una necesidad de saber dónde dormiría él porque me había acostumbrado a estar cerca suyo… y no quería desprenderme de él tan rápidamente.

-"no te preocupes… siempre hay lugar donde dormir…" dijo con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro.

-"porque?" no quería preguntar eso, pero simplemente salió. Quería saber… si Perseo tenia estas atenciones con todos o yo era especial… necesitaba saberlo ahora mismo.

-"porque qué? Su mirada era confusa, como si estuviera hablándole con acertijos.

-"porque tienes todas estas atenciones conmigo…" finalmente lo dije para luego morderme el labios tan fuerte que pensé que empezaría a sangrar.

-"en serio Zoe…?" su mirada era de dolor… un dolor extraño, como cuando alguien te rompe el corazón, sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos y un suspiro que podría hacer llorar a cualquiera se escuchó.

-"yo…" balbucee porque no sabía que decir… no sabía que pensar… no sabía que sentir…

-"Perseo…" en ese momento entro Eneas con un pequeño rollo entre las manos. Salvándome de mi torpeza y tal vez haciendo que Perseo estuviera más serio de lo normal.

-"Eneas…" Perseo se giró para encontrarse con Eneas cara a cara, no sé qué cara abra puesto Perseo, porque el rostro de Eneas se dibujó con una sonrisa amarga.

-"llego esto para ti…" rápidamente se lo entrego en las manos. Perseo abrió rápidamente y le dio una leída rápida.

-"es del rey… discúlpame unos minutos…" se retiró un poco y con detenimiento empezó a leer lo que decía.

-"claro…" susurre, pero ni siquiera levanto la mirada para verme. Después de unos minutos se acercó a nosotros, durante todo este tiempo Eneas tenía la mirada perdida en Perseo, como si él ya supiera de qué trata esa carta.

-"Eneas por favor… prepara un baño para nuestra invitada hemos recorrido un largo camino…" ordeno a Eneas con un tono enérgico que no había escuchado en él. Su mirada se endureció y sus ojos no tenían el mismo brillo saltón de los días pasados.

-"y usted señor… digo… Perseo" Perseo dudo por un momento.

-"yo lo tomare más tarde… tengo que ir a ver a alguien" sus respuestas eran secas y con un tono plano que denotaba dureza.

-"estarás para la cena?" le pregunte suavemente, no quería exasperarlo sin motivo alguno.

-"claro…" respondió sin mirarme, me dolió… aunque tal vez yo le hizo doler un poco al insinuar que no sabía porque tenía tantas atenciones conmigo. No es que no sabía… pero yo quería que él me lo dijera… abiertamente…

-"Eneas… muéstrale un poco de los alrededores…" Eneas permanecía en el dintel de la puerta esperando por alguna otra orden de Perseo…

-"compre un nuevo caballo por si quieres montarlo…" Perseo dudo por un momento, pero finalmente negó con la cabeza.

-"no será necesario iré caminando…" tal vez yo podría ir con él y hablar… aclarar todo este mal entendido.

-"pero acabamos de llegar…" proteste un poco por su propio bien, necesitaba tanto o más descanso que yo porque él hasta me había llevado sobre sus espaldas durante largas horas.

-"no voy demasiado lejos…" se excusó monótonamente.

-"yo voy contigo…" dije de manera resuelta, pero el agito las manos de manera vehemente

-"no!... digo… no… porque no quiero que te canses más… yo regresare pronto…" su mirada se veía perdida, como si no estuviera en la conversación que estábamos teniendo, yo no quería forzar más porque tal vez todo terminaría en algo peor.

-"está bien…" suspire derrotada, porque no podía lograr lo que quería.

-"vuelvo pronto…" dijo despidiéndose de Eneas, sin siquiera girarse para verme.

-"te esperaré…" susurre, para luego escuchar el sonido de la puerta principal. Eneas me miraba con algo entre la lastima y la preocupación.

-"el señor Perseo jamás trajo a ninguna chica aquí… debes ser muy especial…" tiene 22 años... y jamás trajo una chica? Siendo tan atractivo y con un buen corazón? No podía entender a Perseo... No podía...

-"no lo sé Eneas…"estaba cansada, tal vez el viaje empezaba a asentarse en mi cuerpo, solo suspire pensando en que cosa podría haber hecho que Perseo cambiara tan radicalmente de estado de ánimo… quiero decir obviamente se perturbo un poco por que hice una pregunta tan tonta como porque tiene tantas atenciones conmigo.

-"nunca ha sido un hombre de muchas palabras…" ni que lo diga… Sino fuera porque lo llene de preguntas durante el camino no sé si Perseo me hubiera contado algo de lo mucho que logre sacarle. Yo si le conté muchas cosas sobre mí, pero el prácticamente solo respondía a mis preguntas, no lo hacía por iniciativa propia.

-"lo se… es solo que…" Eneas me miraba con cierta compasión, pero yo no necesitaba eso, necesitaba algo… un mapa para navegar en las aguas confusas de Perseo… pero no hay tal cosa…

-"su mejor forma de transmitir un mensaje es mediante actos… jamás me ha dicho que está feliz de que yo viva en su casa… pero su confianza para dejarme a cargo de todo es más valiosa que las palabras…" por un momento pensé que esa sería la forma de leerlo… pero ahora no se… tal vez necesito algo un poco más radical. "Tal vez necesite leer las acciones señora" leer sus acciones… hizo tantas cosas que yo no sé si las habrá hecho por otras personas… por otras chicas… la sola idea me perturbaba la mente, pero no quería ir por ese camino de los celos innecesarios.

-"Zoe… me llamo Zoe…" empecé a comprender a Perseo que se fastidiaba porque Eneas no lo llamaba simplemente por su nombre. No quería que Eneas viera como una señora o algo asi, solamente era una huésped.

-"lo que sea que ese rollo diga no debe ser muy bueno… oí rumores de que los persas amenazaron a todas las ciudades griegas con guerra si no se rinden…" guerra? No puede ser... Sabía que las cosas estaban mal entre griegos y persas... Pero los dioses protegerán a los griego o no?

-"tal vez eso lo tenga preocupado…" respondí de manera automática, mi mente está divagando en Perseo... Que tan malas podían ser las noticias que le afectaron tanto.

-"será mejor que prepare la cena… traeré el agua para que pueda tomar un baño…" hizo una pequeña reverencia la cual correspondí.

-"Gracias Eneas…" dije en tono tranquilo pero por dentro mi mente seguía pensando en Perseo... Perseo... Perseo…

* * *

><p><strong>AHORA UN MENSAJE DE NUESTRO PATROCINADOR (jajaja este fue idea de mi Betha!)<strong>

El siguiente capítulo contara un poco más de los planes de Perseo... ¿que decía la bendita nota del rey? ¿Poseidón ayudara a su hijo en apuros? Eso y mucho más en el próximo capítulo… No olvide dejar su comentario en la caja de comentarios y seguir esta fabulosa historia donde Perseo y Zoe encuentran que el amor es algo complicado… doloroso e incierto. También lean mis otras historias =)


	6. Medidas para el futuro

**SALUDOS! PAZ A TODOS... **

**DEBO CONFESAR UNA COSA: ESTOY SERIA Y PROFUNDAMENTE DEPRIMIDO, AISLADO DEL MUNDO Y CON UN DOLOR EN EL CORAZÓN QUE ME CONSUME HASTA DEJARME SIN FUERZAS... NO PUEDO CREER QUE PETER JACKSON INTRODUJERA UN PERSONAJE TAN CAUTIVADOR COMO TAURIEL EN LA SAGA DEL HOBBIT PARA DARNOS UN ROMANCE CORTO PERO CAUTIVANTE COMO EL DE KILI CON TAURIEL SOLO PARA DEJARLA MORIR Y CONSUMIR LENTAMENTE LUEGO DE QUE KILI MUERE EN LA BATALLA... ESO ES MALDAD PURA... ='(**

**COMO DIRÍA TAURIEL: "SI ESTO ES AMOR, NO LO QUIERO"**

**ASÍ**** QUE PARA DESFOGAR UN POCO DE MI FRUSTRACIÓN LES DEJO ESTE NUEVO CAP... POR CIERTO ME ESTOY DROGANDO CON FICS DEL HOBBIT... AUN NO PUEDO SUPERARLO... JEJE**

**NOS VEMOS EN LOS 120 COMENTARIOS... ESPERO QUE NO DEMORE MAS DE UN MES COMO ESTA ULTIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN... DEPENDE DE VOSOTROS... LE INVITO A LEER LA SECUELA DE "EL UNO PARA EL OTRO" BÚSQUENLA EN MI PERFIL. **

* * *

><p><strong>PERSEO<strong>

El viaje había sido agotador, pero había sido bueno... Zoe era... Zoe es una agradable compañía. Ella es... Ahhhhh me iba mal diciendo a mí mismo por haber actuado tan torpe cuando ella me pregunto si me molestaría si Eneas llegara a coquetear con ella. No me molestaba, me enfurecía... Pero jamás se lo demostraría, no era mía para protegerla... Y tal vez nunca lo seria y tenía que asumirlo...

Le mostré la casa, Eneas tenía una afición a la cacería y había colgado algunas cabezas de ciervos y venados que le daban a nuestra casa un aspecto acogedor. Solo teníamos dos habitaciones, así no que me molestaba cederle mi habitación a ella, aunque estaba casi seguro de que me reclamaría porque tenía que incomodarme por ella...

-"¿porque tienes todas estas atenciones conmigo?..." me sentí como un idiota... Pensé que podría llegar a una conclusión de porque estaba siendo tan atento con ella pero no... Lo ignoraba... Y yo no podía ser más claro que eso... Había agotado mis recursos, yo lo que podría haber hecho para decirle que me sentía atraído por ella. Ella se mordía el labio con fuerza, con vergüenza.

-"¿en serio Zoe?..." tenía un poco de amargura contenida, sentía que mi ojos se volvían acuosos, pero no hay lugar para ser débil...si ella no podía ver lo que yo le mostraba no había vuelta que darle. No me queda demasiado tiempo para más.

-"yo…" balbuceó casi en silencio mientras que yo sola observaba, viendo como sus palabras se llevaban lejos cualquier esperanza... Toda esperanza.

-"Perseo…" escuche mi nombre a mis espaldas y era Eneas que me miraba con algo de preocupación.

-"Eneas…" realmente no sé qué clase de cara le puse, pero sé que su semblante decayó notablemente y una sonrisa forzada se formó en su rostro.

-"llego esto para ti…" le di una leída rápida… órdenes para que me presentara mañana… posible partida hacia las termopilas… está sucediendo...

-"es del rey… discúlpame unos minutos…" educadamente, con un poco de pesar y con algo de seriedad me dispuse a leer el mensaje.

-"claro…" el susurro preocupado de Zoe me peso en el corazón, pero debía estar concentrado, así que volví a abrir el rollo y empecé a leer.

_Perseo_

_Tu tiempo de descanso todavía expira dentro de dos lunas, pero es preciso que te presentes mañana, necesito a todos disponible para marchar hacia las termopilas… Repórtate con el capitán… yo iré a consultar al oráculo…_

_Tu rey_

_Leónidas_

Las cosas estaban sucediendo tal como mi padre dijo que pasarían, excepto que no había nada seguro de que el oráculo nos diera su bendición para ir a la guerra, pero negarnos el permiso sería tanto como condenarnos a la extinción.

-"Eneas por favor… prepara un baño para nuestra invitada hemos recorrido un largo camino…" Empecé a tomar una postura dura, porque el tiempo lo requería, tenía muchas cosas que arreglar… Eneas era una de ellas… y luego estaba Zoe… ¿qué iba a hacer con ella? Tal vez podría quedarse con Eneas y pasar sus días aquí… no lo sé!

-"y usted señor… digo… Perseo" No escuche muy bien la pregunta de Eneas, pero supongo que me pregunto si yo iba a tomar un baño, no tenía demasiado tiempo, mañana tendríamos que salir al amanecer para poder presentarme a la primera hora. Tenía que ver a Alejandro… él podría ayudarme…

-"yo lo tomare más tarde… tengo que ir a ver a alguien" no podía concentrarme en demasiadas cosas a la vez, así que mis respuestas eran simplemente para no ser grosero.

-"¿estarás para la cena?" La voz de Zoe retumbo en mi mente, sacándome de mis pensamientos sobre Eneas para centrarlos en ella… que hago con ella… no puedo dejarla aquí… o tal vez si… ambos podrían hacerse cargo de este lugar…

-"claro…" mis manos apretaban el papiro, mientras mis ojos miraban por la ventana en busca de que la poca luz que quedaba porque el sol empezaba a ocultarse me iluminara para hacer algo inteligente con Eneas y Zoe.

-"Eneas… muéstrale un poco de los alrededores…" Eneas fiel a su tradición permanecía como si fuera mi criado en el marco de la puerta esperando a que yo dijera algo más y el solo asentía a mis palabras.

-"compre un nuevo caballo por si quieres montarlo…" lo pensé seriamente, me dolían los pies… pero caminar me daría tiempo para pensar en una solución. Algo que no me deje como que no cumplí mi promesa de cuidar de Zoe.

-"no será necesario iré caminando…" dije rápidamente, necesitaba aire fresco para pensar y un poco de tiempo a solas para ordenar mis ideas y prepararme mentalmente para lo que estaba por venir.

-"pero acabamos de llegar…" Zoe protesto ante mi decisión de que iba a pies, pero no estaba de tan buen humor como para argumentar así que decidí dar razones simples

-"no voy demasiado lejos…" las palabras salían de manera mecánica, era claro que no tenía demasiados deseos de hablar o expresarme.

-"yo voy contigo…" no, no, ¡no! agite las manos de manera vehemente porque no quería decirle _quiero estar solo_,

-"¡no! ... digo… no… porque no quiero que te canses más… yo regresare pronto…" me excuse en algo tan poco convincente como que ella estaba cansada, era tan débil mi argumento, pero increíblemente ella no dijo nada al respecto.

-"está bien…" dijo con una aire de derrota que me dejo un poco impresionado, porque ella normalmente se habría puesto a cuestionar más y más.

-"vuelvo pronto…" me gire para ver a Eneas y darle un pequeño asentimiento, no tuve la fortaleza emocional como para girarme nuevamente a ver a Zoe… al menos no ahora…

Salí golpeando la puerta con algo de rudeza, pero no porque estuviera hirviendo de ira, sino que estaba ofuscado por la frustración… Zoe no había podido ver a través de mis atenciones las razones por las cuales era así con ella. Y eso me molestaba y mucho. La guerra me llamaba y yo sabía cómo iba a terminar esto y Eneas iba a quedarse solo… si no hay ningún familiar mío que herede mis tierras las propiedades pasaran al estado y eso significa que Eneas podría quedarse prácticamente en la calle y eso me perturbaba.

El camino hacia la casa del Alejandro, un anciano que era conocido por ser muy sabio y prácticamente me había visto crecer… No sabía acerca de que tenía que preguntar, creo que el asunto más urgente es Eneas. No podía dejarlo abandonado, debía haber una forma de dejarlo legalmente a cargo de mis posesiones, pero él aún era menor de edad. Alejandro tenía un pequeño taller donde fabricaba armas para el ejército, un digno trabajo para alguien que paso al retiro, aun permanecería conectado a lo que tanto había amado en su juventud.

-"Alejandro!" grite un poco para que me escuchara… cuando se metía en su taller podía llegar a ser imposible sacarlo, ya que creía que un arma que no era terminada una vez empezada sería sin duda el final para el soldado que la poseyera. Hice a un lado mis modales y me metí sin llamar… sabía que de todas formas lo encontraría, así que empecé a caminar hacia el jardín trasero de su taller en medio de un bosque de armas que colgaban del techo… Jabalinas… Tendré que pedirle que me dé una nueva… Espadas con diseños variados y algunas genéricas que eran las que nos daban cuando nos hacíamos oficialmente soldados espartanos… escudos con el símbolo espartano. Cuando finalmente logré llegar a donde se encontraba vi algo poco usual… estaba con su armadura de soldado, enfundaba su espada, el escudo espartano y su jabalina en mano… haciendo movimientos de combate. Aunque ya no era un jovencito seguía estando en buena forma… sus estocadas eran segura y precisas como las de cualquier soldado común… excepto por una cosa… le faltaba un ojo… pobre Alejandro… fue el motivo… eso y la vejez por lo que lo retiraron del ejército y no pudo tomar un puesto de instructor en el ejército…

-"¡Perseo!" un momento estaba de espaldas a mí y en el siguiente segundo tenía la punta de su jabalina a escasos centímetros de uno de mis ojos.

-"Wow… mejor bajamos la jabalina… aun quiero seguir en el ejército" este hombre era como un padre para mi… así que tenía la libertad de hacer comentarios que a cualquier otro le podría costar la vida.

-"golpe bajo…" me dijo con una sonrisa de dolor fingido, mientras bajaba la jabalina y se despojaba de su escudo. Me hizo seña para que nos enteramos en un tronco que estaba en medio del jardín trasero.

-"Que gusto verte" le dije dándole un pequeño golpe en la espalda en señal de saludo, me sonrió ligeramente, él sabía que si estaba aquí era porque necesitaba algo en especial…

-"que te trae por aquí muchacho"

-"un problema" respondí con sinceridad… era un problema grande y no podía encontrar una forma en cómo solucionarlo pronto…

-"¿mas?" su sonrisa era un aliciente para la realidad… no salía de un problema para caer en otro.

-"ya sabes cómo es la vida de un soldado…" a él no tenía que explicarle como era la vida de un soldado tenía más combates y peleas encima de sus hombros de las que cualquier soldado. Había servido bajo el mando del padre de nuestro rey Leónidas, así que su época no fue exactamente pacífica.

"cuando crees que has encontrado la paz… empieza otra guerra…" su voz sonaba cansada y perturbada… la paz no significaba ausencia de problemas…

-"exacto…" suspire con derrota…

-"¿quién es ahora?" los problemas casi siempre estaban relacionados con personas, y esta vez mi problema no era exactamente los persas sino Eneas…

-"los persas" como soldado que era seguramente le interesaría saber cómo están las cosas con respecto a Esparta y sus enemigos, tal vez le daban algo en que pensar y recordar viejas y gloriosas batallas.

-"esos barbaros… se dice que tienen demonios en sus filas… mutaciones tan espeluznantes que ni en el hades se logran ver…" no mentía pero no tenía sentido alimentar su imaginación retorcida… esos monstruos que había asesinado con la diosa Artemisa eran sin duda parte del ejército Persa… pero no eran ni siquiera humanos…

-"tal vez…" me sonrió de manera patética… le había dicho más con ese tal vez que lo que hubiera podido informarle al contarle con lo que me tuve que enfrentar a mi regreso aquí…

-"entonces cual es el problema…" saco su espada y empezó a tallar un trozo de madera de manera dedicada… este viejo era sin duda un artista… tenia pequeñas esculturas de todos los dioses que las hacia cuando estaba aburrido…

-"recibí esto…" saque el pequeño rollo y se lo entregue… lo leyó con detenimiento mientras su ceño se arrugaba con preocupación. Cuando finalmente termino me entrego el rollo y continuo formando algo en la madera… no sabía exactamente qué era lo que quería lograr… pero parece que quería hacer un arma. Nos quedamos en silencio mientras el continuaba con su espada el trozo de madera hasta que decidió hablar.

-"Leónidas no consultaría al oráculo a menos que tenga planeado ir a la guerra…" no era nada que no hubiera escuchado, pero sus palabras sonaban pesadas y cargadas de preocupación.

-"Lo que me preocupa no es eso en realidad… sino Eneas…" dije tratando de canalizar la conversación hacia donde realmente quería que fuera.

-"oh ese niño es una cabra… jamás se le puede mantener quieto…" rio mientras negaba con la cabeza, seguramente Eneas le habría dado alguna clase de problemas durante mi ausencia.

"exacto…" suspire con frustración… podía ser un buen chico… honesto y leal… pero era indomable… no podía permanecer quieto y callado… siempre tenía que decir algo… y la mayoría de las veces… incorrecto e imprudente…

-"y tu…"

-"si… no sé cómo solucionar el problema de su futuro… la guerra se lleva de este mundo a quien quiere… y me temo que si me llevara Eneas perdiera todo…" El rostro de Alejandro decayó notablemente, mi padrastro siempre había confiado mucho en él para que me cuidara cuando el aún estaba en el ejército… así que supongo que llego a tenerme alguna clase de afecto paternal…

-"mmm…" su mente divagaba quien sabe en qué cosa… pero era notorio que no estaba prestando atención… su mirada se perdía en la puta de su espada…

-"además… es menor de edad…" yo razonaba en los contras para poder encontrar una solución.

-"mmm…" no salía de su pensamiento y sus razonamientos…

-"necesito solucionarlo hoy mismo… parto al amanecer…" esto logro sacarlo y me prestó atención nuevamente, guardo su espada y me entrego el producto final de su talla… Un tridente… Me quede sorprendido por un momento… será posible que le supiera mi reciente descubrimiento de mi filiación con Poseidón. Lo mire por un rato hasta que el me guiño el ojo… este viejo se las olía todas… a menos que él también fuera un semidiós…

-"tomara un poco de tiempo…" me dijo de manera reflexiva… tenía toda la noche… aunque seguramente Zoe se enfadaría mucho porque no llegue a cenar… aunque dudo que después de lo de hoy importe…

-"no importa esto es importante…" la determinación de mis palabras lo hicieron ponerse de pie, para luego ponerme una mano en el hombro.

-"tal vez faltes a la cena con la bella muchacha que tienes en casa" la sonrisa burlesca y de satisfacción en su rostro era perturbadora…

-"tu como…" mis palabras se ahogaron…

-"Perseo… Soy Alejandro… me entero de todo…" como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo… y tenía razón siempre se enteraba de todo… él era el que me delataba cuando hacia alguna pequeña travesura cuando era niño.

-"viejo lobo… andas espiando a todo el mundo…" le di una pequeña palmada en la espalda y empezó a reír graciosamente.

-"viejos hábitos… ahora bien… quien es la chica…" no quería soltar el tema de la chica… y eso me perturbaba un poco la cabeza. No podía decirle que la encontré en el jardín de Hespérides porque creería que estoy loco o algo así… y mucho menos decirle que era la hija del titán Atlas…

-"una amiga…" respondí a secas tratando de restarle importancia a la situación e implorando internamente que pasemos al tema importante…

-"amiga… bien…" el tono sugerente de su voz me hizo escarapelar el cuerpo… y una vergüenza sana me invadió…

-"enserio…" la poca convicción de mis palabras casi que termino de delatar.

-"por eso digo… amiga" negaba con la cabeza mientras sonreía y empezaba a revisar un par de espadas que estaban sobre su yunque.

-"calla… la encontré en un apuro durante un viaje… y al parecer no tenía hogar… fue repudiada por su familia… y yo solo le ofrecí quedarse con nosotros… con Eneas en realidad… pero el muchacho tratara de enamorarla… así que tengo una idea para ella…" le conté a grandes rasgos como era que había sucedió y como la había encontrado… contarle que Hércules quería violarla seria lo peor que podría hacer… aparte que tal vez no me creería.

-"ahora bien… espera aquí… iré a buscar al escribano… redactaremos un documento…" empezó a caminar tumbo a la puerta.

-"qué clase de documento…" pregunte un poco dubitativo… gracias a los dioses mi madre siempre se encargó de educarme… sabía leer y escribir… pero aun así tenía cierto recelo en lo que ese documento podría contener.

-"al ser menor de edad no puede tener propiedades… pero lo que si puedes nombrar es un tutor… para que sea su representante legal hasta la mayoría de edad…" ¿un tuto? No es mala idea… el problema será encontrar un tutor honesto.

-"un tutor… ¿y este tutor tendrá algún poder sobre sus posesiones?" si eso significaba poner en riesgo el futuro de Eneas… no firmaría nada semejante…

-"solo sería un consejero y encargado de transacciones financiera y legales… ya sabes… el papeleo…" solo un representante… alguien que se encargue de ordenar los papeleos cuando el cumpla la mayoría de edad.

-"y donde conseguiré un tutor para Eneas…" pensé en voz alta durante un momento hasta que se hizo obvio que la mejor persona… honesta y que podría cuidar de él estaba ante mis ojos… Sonreí mientras lo observaba hasta que se dio cuenta de mi insinuación, pero era demasiado tarde estaba decidido a convencerlo.

-"Oh no… no… ¡no!... ese muchacho es indomable… está mal del cerebro… habla con las ovejas y cuelga cabezas de animales en la casa… no!" empezó a ponerse nervioso y dar sus explicaciones de porque él no podría ser el indicado

-"por favor… cualquier otro terminaría por robarle todo…" le suplique con cara lastimera… pero era verdad… cualquier podría simplemente ir a por todo y robarle.

-"no!" grito, pero no me daría por vencido.

-"él podría ayudarte… al ser el dueño… él podría contratar a otra persona que atienda a las ovejas mientras él se convierte en tu aprendiz…" le ofrecí alternativas para que finalmente accediera… su rostro se ilumino… su ultimo aprendiz termino por irse con otro herrero a la ciudad… así que alguien leal como Eneas podría serle muy útil y devolverle la capacidad de producción a su fragua.

-"podría ser de ayuda… pero no!" lo pensó seriamente, acariciando su mentón pero finalmente dijo nuevamente que no.

-"vamos… si él se queda solo… simplemente se perderá…" intente apelar a su corazón… si es que acaso lo tuviera…

-"Agghhh Perseo! Tienes la persuasión de tu madre… siempre sabia como torcer la voluntad de cualquiera…" mi madre siempre dijo que hay muchas formas de obtener un si… y que hablar adecuadamente era uno de ellos… supongo que lo herede… y por eso se preocupó de que me expresara con elocuencia.

-"entonces lo harás?" pregunte tontamente, quería escucharlo de su boca solo para satisfacer mi deseo caprichoso… como estaba disfrutando esta parte.

-"está bien… está bien… pero más te vale que la condición que sea que él sea mi aprendiz… Zeus sabe que necesito ayuda con todo esto… más aún si la guerra se acerca…" no sonreía pero yo sabía que dentro de él aunque no lo admitiera estaba feliz de al menos volver a tener compañía… Nunca se casó ni tuvo familia, porque se dedicó al ejército… y cuando tuvieron que darle de baja empezó a sentir la ausencia de compañía… pero ya era ligeramente tarde para encontrar a alguien…

-"no te preocupes… será una de las condiciones…" le conteste seriamente, habían varias condiciones extras que debería cumplir… para que pudiera acceder a mis posesiones.

-"bueno espera aquí iré a buscar al escribano… podrías ir probando algunas armas…" hablar de armas entre dos soldados era como hablar de chicas… así que dimos por finalizado un tema complicado para pasar a algo más divertido.

-"una jabalina… durante mi último combate llego a su final…" me miro entrecerrando los ojos, pero no me dijo nada más.

-"claro… ya sabes dónde están…" luego salió a buscar a un viejo escribano que vivía cerca y que podría hacer todo el papeleo legal, para hacer oficial la transferencia de mis bienes. Espero estar haciendo lo correcto…

Me pase todo el tiempo que Alejandro se fue a buscar al escribano probando lanza tas lanza tratando de encontrar la que mejor se acomodara a mi brazo y estuviera bien equilibrada. Tras casi una hora de probar lanzas me decidí por una que era sencilla pero con toda la mística de nuestra cultura espartana.

Alejandro llego poco después con el escribano… Explicarle lo que yo pretendía tomo algo de tiempo, porque era un documento demasiado específico como para explicarlo ligeramente. Finalmente pudimos redactar el documento… Constaba de varias condiciones que Eneas debía presentar para poder conservar mis propiedades a lo largo de los años, a partir de que fuera mayor de edad.

Yo sabía que el muchacho podría hacer lo que yo le pedía porque era un buen chico y tenía muy buena disposición para obedecer… solo espero que Alejandro pueda moldear su carácter para que se convierta en un hombre de bien, prudente y astuto… formar una familia y preservar mi legado a lo largo del tiempo… ya que a mí me esperaba un destino completamente diferente.

Antes de regresar a casa… mientras inspeccionaba el documento para asegurarme que nada quedaba al azar, cuando solo quedábamos Alejandro y yo… me detuvo y me dijo algo que me helo la sangre un poco.

-"asegúrate de que estás haciendo lo correcto" Sonaba tan siniestro… no sabía exactamente de qué me estaba hablando…

-"de que hablas…" me puse algo nervioso que me recomendara estar seguro de lo que pensaba hacer…

-"de eso que está rondando en tu mente para hacer todo esto…" sus palabras sonaban como algo mas… como algo escondido y que él y yo sabíamos pero no debía ser hablado.

-"sé que es lo correcto…" dije con una seguridad que daba pie a la duda… pero para mí Poseidón tenía razón… se necesitaba alguien que quisiera correr los riesgos… yo podía hacer eso… quiero decir no tengo a mi madre ni nada que me ate a todo esto… y ser espartano me preparo para lo mejor y para lo peor…

-"está bien…" me sonrió ligeramente mientras empezó a caminar a un armario que estaba con una cerradura… saco una pequeña bolsa.

-"bueno…" mi tono sin convicción me hacía dudar a mí mismo de que lo que estaba a punto de decidir estaba bien… que pasaba si fallaba y no podía lograr lo que mi padre me pedía?

-"toma esto…" me entrego la bolsa y empecé a ver que tenía dentro… Néctar y Ambrosia!... quien es Alejandro….

-"tu!... como!" las palabras me salían como alaridos a medias y sin ninguna conexión lógica…

-"shhhhh… quieres que todo el mundo se entere!" me tapo la boca teniendo cuidado de no hacer caer la bolsa con los insumos que había casi agotado… al menos ya no tenía néctar aunque si un poco de ambrosia. Hasta ahora no los había probado, mi padre me dijo que debía guardarlo para el momento indicado.

-"soy un semidiós igual que tu…" me dijo susurrando casi como si estuviéramos tramando una conspiración. Era todo tan confuso. ¿Somos tantos semidioses? ¿Cómo nos reconocemos entre nosotros? Llevamos alguna clase de cartel invisible que dice _Hey soy hijo de Poseidón_?

-"semidiós… igual que yo?" trate de negarlo todo pero era demasiado obvio como para negarlo.

-"Hey! Soy Alejandro no pienses que puedes tomarme el pelo…" me dijo sonriendo mientras se acomodaba los cabellos canosos que le quedaban…

-"como lo sabes entonces?" tenía curiosidad por su filiación con los dioses… tal vez podría ser también mi hermano o algún primo… quien sabe.

-"mi padre… Hefesto… amigo de tu padre Poseidón… porque crees que siempre estuve cerca?" estuvo cerca… Poseidón me había hablado de que él envió a mi padrastro… pero no me había dicho nada sobre Alejandro… eso no había sido del todo honesto.

-"oh ya veo… no sé si alegrarme… o enojarme porque creen que necesito protección…" me enfurecía que me subestimaran… soy un soldado espartano he demostrado mi valía en más de una oportunidad… no debería ser tratado como un indefenso muchacho.

-"no seas tonto! Al ser diferente corremos peligro y es mejor tener a alguien como nosotros cerca…" sus palabras tenían algo de verdad pero aún me molestaba que ni siquiera me lo hubiera dicho, tenía mil preguntas aun en mi mente… que Alejandro hubiera podido contestar.

-"entonces hay más como nosotros cerca de aquí…" la curiosidad empezó a hacer nido en mi mente en búsqueda de nuevos _amigos _ semidioses con los que pudiera compartir este nuevo mundo que se nos mostraba.

-"tal vez… pero no es tu deber saberlo… solo hacer lo que tu padre te ha pedido…" me dijo seriamente mientras envolvía nuevamente la ambrosia y el néctar y me entregaba la bolsa de insumos.

-"crees que es lo correcto?" quería una segunda opinión y Alejandro era el más indicado para poder aconsejarme.

-"solo sé que es mejor que seas tú antes que ese petulante hijo de Zeus llamado Hércules…" el desprecio en sus palabras decía mucho más sobre Hércules de lo que yo ya conocía. Parece ser que no goza de mucha fama dentro del mundo de los dioses… o al menos los semidioses.

-"oh si Hércules… petulante…" dije con una sonrisa burlona mientras recordaba casi estremeciéndome lo que Zoe había hecho con él y como había logrado vencerlo.

-"¿lo conoces?" me pregunto un poco serio…

-"¿quién no ha escuchado sobre él?" le respondí de manera despreocupada. No quería que descubriera más cosas sobre mi o sobre quien era en realidad Zoe.

-"¿puedo tomar un arco? Podría necesitarlo para cazar algunas cosas…" tal vez esto podría ayudar a que Eneas y Zoe encontraran algo que hacer y ella no pensara demasiado en que me iba… Podrían llenar la casa de cabeza de animales que ellos hayan cazado.

-"claro… pero me debes… ahora vete mañana tienes que partir…" me dijo haciendo gesto con las manos para que saliera de su taller…

-"claro…" dije mientras tomaba mi nueva lanza y la bolsa con los insumos, tenía todo el camino para pensar que podría hacer con Zoe… se quedaría con Eneas… ¿Sería feliz? ¿Me odiaría porque la abandone con un pastor coqueto e indomable?

-"y salúdame a tu _amiguita_…" la palabra amiguita sonaba tan burlona que me sonrojo e hizo que me diera un escalofrió por la espalda.

-"¡vamos! Solo somos amigos…" le reprendí sonriendo un poco mientras trataba de recobrar la compostura.

-"pues espero que estés seguro… porque tal vez mañana sea el último día…" me dolió el corazón cuando escuche sus palabras… Alejandro sabe lo que va a pasar… Y mañana podría la última vez que nos vemos… y ella… ella no me ve de otra manera… no lo hace…

-"lo estoy… lo estaré…" Con el tiempo…

* * *

><p><strong>DÍGANME<strong>** QUE TAL? BUENO ESTE CAP ES NECESARIO AUNQUE PUEDE RESULTAR UN POCO TEDIOSO PARA ALGUNOS. **

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, ESPERO VUESTROS COMENTARIOS...**

**FER2A**


End file.
